Love on the Mountain
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: John is not having the best of days & so he runs away to check up on his father but gets into an accident in the mountains. Will he die trying to get home or will a certain mountain man help John and soothe his aching heart? AU; Slash M/M; MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. I hope you guys like this one as much as you loved the other stories. I know that I have lots of stories going but bear with me.  
><strong>

**A/N 2: I would like to also thank Cenaholic for pushing me to write this story. I actually needed to get this story out. It's been bugging me...a lot.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter One**

John lay in the doctor's office, eyes glistening with tears. He blinked rapidly as he sniffled. He could not believe what he just heard. He had lost the baby, his baby, their baby. He had hoped and wished for so long that he would be able to have a child. When he got pregnant, it was the happiest day of his life. He beamed and glowed. His boyfriend was excited as well.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cena," the Dr. Reinhardt stated. "I know words aren't comforting enough, but this tends to happen all the time with male pregnancy. We don't know why."

John nodded as the nurse cleaned him up.

"Male pregnancy is a relatively new thing," Dr. Reinhardt went on to explain. "Some men can get pregnant, some have problems, and others can't get pregnant at all. The fact that you did get pregnant means you'll have other opportunities to have a baby."

John merely nodded once more.

"If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay," John breathed. He gathered his things and slowly made his way to his car.

The wind picked up, causing the man to shiver. He shrugged firmly into his thin jacket. The man slipped into the driver's side. He stared out the window and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He rubbed his stomach, feeling so empty, so hurt. How could he tell his boyfriend about this? How could he tell his parents that they were not going to be grandparents? How was he going to feel around his best friend, who is pregnant?

John wiped the tears away with his hands. He went searching in the glove box for a pack of tissues. He found them and blew his nose.

His cellphone went off. "Hello? Hi, Mama." He listened and his eyes grew wide. "Is he okay? Will Daddy be all right? Okay, that's good to hear. I'm-I'm coming over. Don't worry about me, Mama. I'll drive up if it makes you feel better. Love you."

John hung up his phone and ran his hands over his face. He started his car and drove as quickly as he could to his home in the suburbs. Every house looked the same with a difference here and there like a flowerbed of flowers, an American flag in the middle of the yard, a birdbath, etc.

John drove up to his home that he shared with his boyfriend of ten years. He met the older man in college while getting his Education degree. He had already gotten a degree in exercise physiology a few years prior. He just wanted to go back to school to see what other areas might interest him.

The blond stared at his boyfriend's car, which was odd that it was still there. He should be at work at that time of day. John shrugged it off and entered the home. He saw that his boyfriend's wallet and keys were in the dish that sat on top of the table next to the door.

John made his way through the living room, down a hallway, and to the bedroom door.

"Hunter, we shouldn't be doing this," a man said.

John stood still. He recognized the voice.

"Hush, Shawn, John won't be back for a few hours."

"You're tickling me."

The young man stood dumbfounded. His lover, his boyfriend, his best friend was having an affair in their home, in their bed. Their bed. John pressed his forehead against the door.

"Hunter...stop."

"Why? You know you like it."

"What about about John?"

"What about him? You know I love you."

Fresh tears flowed down John's face. First, his baby. Then, the news about his dad. Now, this. The hurt, the betrayal, the pain.

Like a zombie, John walked out of the house and to his car. He was on auto-drive. He drove back to the city, to the one place he felt safe. He parked his car and walked up the ten flights of steps to the apartment. He quietly knocked.

The door opened and the smiling face of his friend greeted him. Then, he frowned. "John...come in."

"I just came by for some of my clothes that I left here, Mike," John stated as he entered.

Mike nodded and dragged his friend to the black leather couch. "Johnny, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I-I-I just need my clothes."

Mike's husband stepped out of the kitchen. His piercing gaze fell onto John and his glare softened.

"Randy, could you please get us some water?" Mike asked as he rubbed his stomach.

The tattooed man nodded.

John stared at a spot on the floor as Mike caressed his friend's lower back. Randy came back in and place the drinks onto the coffee table. He took a seat in his black leather recliner. His eyes were on Mike's best friend, studying him.

"Johnny, talk to me," Mike replied. "Please."

"I'm just...having a fucking terrible day," John finally answered as he moved his blues up to Mike's.

"What happened?"

"I don't know which is worst, me losing the baby, my dad getting shoot on the job, or me coming home to my cheating boyfriend." With the realization of it all, John broke down. He shook uncontrollably while he cried.

Mike gathered his friend in his arms and let him cry it out. He cooed and whispered to his friend.

Randy looked on. Even though John and he never got along, he still felt pain for what the man was going through. He moved his blues to his husband. He could not imagine putting Mike through any kind of pain like that. To be hit in one day with three bad news was enough to break anyone.

After awhile, John had cried himself to sleep. Mike laid his friend down onto the couch while Randy put a blanket over him. Mike grabbed Randy's hand and pulled his husband to the kitchen.

"Poor Johnny," Mike said as he rubbed his stomach.

Randy nodded as he watched his three month pregnant spouse. He pulled Mike into an embrace and held him tightly. He could not imagine and did not want to imagine losing his first child. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed.

"If he needs a place to stay, he can stay here," Randy spoke.

Mike looked at him. "You sure? I mean you and John..."

"Honey, I can put aside our differences to make sure that he's okay."

"Thank you." He gave a chaste kiss on Randy's lips.

"Just let him sleep for awhile."

…

The next day, John woke, eyes still red, heart broken, and emotionally drained. He stood and went to the bathroom. He could hear Mike's bed squeaking, labored breathing, and soft mewling as he passed their door. John blushed and went to do his business. He was glad that he had an extra toothbrush in the sink drawer. He opened the packet and went about doing his routine minus a shower.

John went to the kitchen and sat with his head in his hands. He did not know how long he stayed there like that.

"Morning, John," Mike greeted. He had a smile on his face and seemed to glow.

John nodded.

"What would you like to do today?"

"I need to go ahead and get my clothes together so I can visit my family," John replied.

"Okay. I still have some of your jeans and shirts."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Do you want me to go with you? I mean to your family."

John shook his head. "I would like to go by myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's just a four day drive."

"You're not going by plane?"

"No...I need to clear my head. Besides, I told my mom that I would drive up just to be on the safe side."

Mike gave a weak smile. "Okay."

Randy came into the kitchen and kissed his husband good-bye.

"No breakfast?" Mike asked.

"Nah, I'll grab something at the office," Randy replied.

"Okay. Don't work too hard."

Randy smirked and left.

"Do you want to get more clothes...from your house?" Mike asked.

"I'll just go shopping for more stuff that I'll need."

Mike nodded and went to his bedroom. He came back with a medium sized bag that was packed with John's things. "Let's go shopping."

John nodded. "I need to take a quick shower first."

Mike waited. He could not believe what his friend was going through. He felt anger towards Hunter. How could he do this to his friend, to the man he has been with for ten years? Did Hunter even love John? Mike sighed as he shook his head.

"Ready," John said.

The younger man stood up and grabbed his things. "I'm going to take my car just in case you want to just leave and go straight to your folks' place."

"Okay."

They made their way to Target. John bought some more jeans, sweaters, socks, boxers, deodorant, a jacket, a shaving kit, toothbrush with toothpaste, and soap. He placed his stuff in the trunk of his car. He stared at his friend and hugged him.

"Drive safely, okay?" Mike said.

"I will," Cena whispered.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Call me when you get there. No, fuck that. Call me every time you stop."

With the roll of his eyes, John said, "Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise, Mike."

They said their good-byes and parted ways.

John drove towards his parent's home like he said he would and he called Mike every time he stopped. He ignored all of Hunter's messages. He just wanted his mind clear. He wanted to forget.

It was day three of his journey and he drove through the mountains. He should have been nervous since it was fall and the roads tended to get a little slippery when driving through the mountains. John's mind was not on the mountains nor the conditions of the roads. His mind was still on what was going on in his life. He rubbed his stomach, still devastated that he lost his baby.

John looked down at his phone when he saw it vibrating. Hunter's name flashed on the screen. John sighed and shook his head. He turned his attention back to the road. His eyes grew wide when he saw a deer standing there in his way. John jerked the wheel and skidded off into the woods. His car flipped over and went down the hill. It came to a stop, close to an edge that over looked a river.

John slowly blinked, blood blinded his vision. He wiped the blood away from his face and onto his sweater. He looked around as he took off his seat-belt. He let out a hiss when he moved.

"I need to get out of here," he whispered.

He opened his door and fell forward. He gripped onto the handle as he dangled over the fast moving river.

"Shit, shit, shit! Stupid move, Cena."

He tried to pull himself up. When he reached his right arm up, pain shot throughout his body. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew he either cracked his ribs or broke them. He tried again, but this time, he lost his grip and fell into the river below. He could not fight the currents in his condition. He let the water sweep him way.

The water bashed him about against rocks and other debris. John was able to grab onto a rock and held on. He shivered badly from the cold. He had to make it to the shore. If he did not, he would die in the water. John pushed off and tried to swim for it but the current caught him. John fought hard and was able to get to shore. He collapsed onto a large boulder and shivered so hard that his teeth clattered.

John pushed himself up, his ribs numb thankfully to the cold. He slowly walked toward the woods. Something caught his attention and John turned his head to the left. A furred creature stood upright. John blinked several times and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Two**

Dave lay in bed, eyes closed. It had been a long work week for the officer. A murder, several break-ins, a rape, and drug dealings plagued his little town of five hundred. Everyone knew everyone. Luckily, he was not the only lawman in the town. There was his partner, Dwayne Johnson, six other officers, a detective, the computer tech, Daniel Bryan, and the chief.

Dave and Dwayne were assigned the drug dealings. They put the case to rest yesterday after doing a sting operation with the help of his boyfriend. The students were making and dealing crystal meth. Why? That was beyond him seeing how this was a little town and not something like Macon, GA, or Mobile, AL. It was not uncommon for Dave to use his lover seeing how he looked to be younger than he really was when it came to cases dealing with the teenage and college aged suspects.

His boyfriend padded softly toward him. "Dave?"

"Hmm..." was all that came from him.

The young man giggled. He climbed onto the bed and straddled his large lover. "You need to wake up. Dwayne's here."

Dave quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and flipped him onto his back.

"Dave...we can't do that now."

"Why not, Evan?"

"Batista, get your candied ass up, showered, and dressed!" Dwayne yelled. "We have a case."

Dave growled, gave a quick peck on Evan's lips, and rolled off. He quickly showered, dressed, and was downstairs in record time. He went to the fridge and searched through it. He asked, "What's the case?"

"OnStar got in contact with our department to check out an accident. Officer James went out there and found the car but no driver. While he was investigating, a call came in about a missing person. John Cena, Caucasian, thirty-four, 6'1", 240lbs, blond hair, blue eyes, and three months pregnant."

"How long has he been missing?" Dave pulled out a cup of yogurt.

"Well, his boyfriend last saw him Tuesday morning."

Batista looked at his partner. "Wait. He last saw him Tuesday morning? It's Saturday morning now. Why wait this long?"

Dwayne shrugged his shoulders. "According to the report, his boyfriend had been calling him but got no answer. He talked to Cena's friends, but they didn't know or was not telling. He called Cena's parents, but no one picked up. He decided to put in the report."

Dave finished his yogurt and threw the cup away. "Let's go."

Dwayne nodded and they headed off to the police car. Dwayne took the driver's side and drove to the location.

"So, how are you and the twink?" Dave asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dwayne questioned nervously.

"Fine, keep your secret. I know all about him."

"Whatever."

"Don't be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed."

Batista rolled his eyes.

They got to the location within the hour. Police tape were up. The detective was all ready there, examining the skid marks.

"Detective," Dave called.

"Lieutenant Batista, Johnson," he greeted. "What do you make of this, Dave?"

He stared at the detective. "He skidded off the road. Something might have caused him to do that."

Dwayne investigated the area as well. "I would say it might have been a deer." He looked at the tracks leading deeper into the woods opposite the accident.

The detective nodded. He stood up and went to the scene. The car was still close to the edge with the driver's side door wide open. He could make out blood on the steering wheel.

"You think he's still alive?" Dwayne asked.

"With how the river is running and the injuries he might have sustained, I doubt it," the detective said. "Have we confirmed that this is indeed John Cena's car?"

Dwayne looked over his notes. "Yes, sir. It is."

"All right. Notify the next of kin."

Dave and Dwayne nodded. They made their way back to the precinct.

"Do you want to call them or should I?" Dave asked.

"You can do it. I need to go look something up," Dwayne said.

Batista chuckled.

Dwayne entered the small tech room and stared at the man in front of the computer. He did not understand why they needed a tech guy, but he was glad that they had one, especially one as cute as him.

Dwayne cleared his throat.

Daniel swiveled around to him. He smiled. "Hi, Dwayne. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you can do some calculations for me."

"Okay."

"That missing person, John Cena. I want to know if there is any possibility of him surviving."

Daniel smiled and went to work.

"So, how are you?" Dwayne asked.

"I'm doing well. Your computer system needs an overhaul and I mean badly. Since we don't have the money, I'm keeping the fort down as much as I can."

"Good, good." The older man began to fidget a bit. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometimes."

Daniel looked to him and smiled. "I would like that."

Dwayne smiled broadly.

Daniel went back to work. Thirty minutes later, he turned to Dwayne. "By my calculations, Mr. Cena would have to be one lucky man to survive that fall considering the cold waters and the currents. He would have to make it to the shore to be able to survive, but then, he would have to worry about hypothermia."

Dwayne nodded. "Thanks."

"So, Dwayne...when would like to go out?"

"How about next Friday?'

"Okay."

Dwayne left the room with a smile plastered on his face.

"Me thinks you has a date," Batista said as his partner came over.

Dwayne nodded. "How did it go?"

"Not well."

"Understandable. Hey, I talked with Daniel and he said that there might be a possibility that he could be alive."

"A possibility?"

Dwayne nodded. "You want to check it out?"

"Let's let the chief know first."

Dwayne nodded and went to the office. A few minutes later, he came back out.

His partner looked at him. "So?"

"He said that we can search for a week and that's it."

Batista nodded. "I'll go grab my camping gear."

"I guess I'll reschedule my date with Daniel."

"I knew it."

"Shut it."

…

Glenn sat in the diner, drinking his coffee when his partner showed up. "Austin."

"Jacobs." The man known as the Texas Rattlesnake grabbed a menu and scanned it.

"How's the hubby?" Glenn asked.

"Pregnant."

"Enough said."

Austin smirked. "John-John wanted to know when you and Cody were going to settle down."

Glenn chuckled.

"Seriously. How long have you been with the kid?"

"Going on five years."

"Then do it."

The large man stared at his friend for a long time. "You know I can't. Not until..."

Austin held up his hand to shush his friend. "I know. I know."

They got a call on their radio. They listened closely. Glenn paid for his coffee and both men went to their trucks. They had their lights flashing as they made their way toward the scene. A prisoner transport bus was flipped onto its side. Some of the prisoners had been recaptured and sat along side the road as they waited for another bus.

"Ranger Austin and Jacobs," Steve introduced as they walked up. "What happened?"

"A prison break," an officer replied. "Two of the guards are dead."

"How many were able to escape?" Glenn asked.

"Five, two of which we have major concerns about," the officer stated.

"That being?" Steve questioned.

"Scott Levy aka Raven and Mick Foley aka Mankind," the warden replied as he walked over to them.

Steve cursed.

"Why were they being moved?" Glenn asked.

"They were being moved to another maximum security facility after an incident. They were killing some of the prisoners."

"How long did it go unnoticed?" Steve questioned.

The warden explained, "The deaths looked like gang rivalry. Turns out they were having a contest to see how many they could kill before they were caught. Between them both, forty prisoners are dead."

Glenn looked at the mountain.

"What are you thinking about, big guy?" Steve asked, looking toward his friend.

"They could be any where on that mountain."

Steve nodded. "With fall upon us, it's going to be a bitch of a challenge to track them."

"If he's up there, we might have a chance of getting them."

"Scott and Mick teaming up is a bad thing, Glenn. He might not be able to take them down himself."

"I know my brother...Mark can do it. He did it before."

Steve nodded once more and both men stared at the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Three**

John slowly blinked awake. He had a splitting headache and his whole body hurt. He shifted around a bit and found that he was naked underneath a blanket.

_How did I get underneath a blanket?, _he thought. _Wait...why am I naked?_

John heard a noise and he slowly lifted his head to see what it was. A brown bear was next to a roaring fire, gnawing on something. It looked up at him and gave a slight roar. John's eyes grew wide and he backed up as quickly as he could, keeping the blanket with him.

"She won't hurt you," a voice sounded. It held a timbre of a man that did not take shit from anyone.

Cena looked to the large man. His dark hair was loose about his face. His emerald eyes held a predatory glare. The man was dressed in leather and furs. The only modern things he wore were his black combat boots and a rifle slung over his right shoulder.

The man came to a stop and stared at John. He took in his boyish face, the short military style haircut, his full lips, and most of all, his blue eyes. The man was attracted to John's eyes. There was something about his eyes that he could not explain nor want to.

"Who...who are you?" John asked.

"I'm Mark and that's Coco," the man replied. He moved closer to the fire and placed his rifle down. He held his hands over the flames to warm them.

"Where's...my clothes?" John asked.

"Drying."

The younger man nodded. "Did...did you...um..."

"Violate you? No."

"That's not what I meant. Did you rescue me?"

"Coco did. You passed out and she came and got me."

John nodded. "Thank you. John...by the way."

Mark waved him off.

Coco snorted. Mark cut his eyes to her. She turned her attention to John.

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit. I have a headache and hurt all over."

The man nodded. He went over to a leather bag and rummaged through it. He pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen and a canteen. He got two pills out and went over to John. He dropped the medicine onto John's hand. He held the water container for the younger man. John took it, fingers slightly brushing against Mark's. Both men stared at each.

"Thank you." John took the pills and drank the water.

"Welcome."

John went back to his resting place and got comfortable while Mark went about getting food ready for the both of them. He got a pot out and filled it with water from a medium sized barrel. He placed a stand over the fire and the pot on the stand. He sat back down and pulled out a book to read from his bag.

John stared at the large man. He found him to be rather interesting. He liked how his long hair hung about his face. He loved Mark's emerald eyes, how they moved across the page, how the light glinted off of them. John wanted to reach out and scratch his beard. John cast his eyes down and blushed. He soon scolded himself for having thoughts about the man before him. He had a boyfriend.

Thoughts of Hunter filled his head. John laid back down and turned away from Mark as tears welled. John rubbed his stomach and he curled into a ball.

Mark was not reading. He was studying the younger man. Especially his eyes. He loved how blue they were. They reminded him of his past, of _him._ Mark closed his eyes and shook his head. He went over and checked the water. He went back to his bag and pulled out some ingredients. He broke apart homemade beef jerky into the pot. When the meat got tender, he cut up some ramsons commonly known as wild garlic and threw it in. He threw in some roots, wild mushrooms, and other seasoning. He stirred the pot around and went back to reading.

Mark would check on the food every so often. An hour past when he started to make the cornbread. He placed the soup pot on the side of the stand to it keep boiling while he cooked the flat cornbread. When he was done, Mark poured the soup into two tin bowls and along with pieces of bread.

"John," he called.

The young man turned over slowly and looked at him.

Mark caught his reddened, sad eyes. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he held out a bowl for him.

"Thank you," John whispered.

The large man nodded and went back to his seat.

"This is really good," the younger man said.

"Thanks."

John nodded and continued to eat.

"May I ask, how did you end up here?"

The blond placed his bowl down.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. I don't get too many people out here."

John swallowed. "I lost my baby."

Mark instantly regretted asking.

"Then, I found out that my Dad had been shot. He works as a police officer. He should retire, but he loves his job. I caught my boyfriend of ten years cheating on me."

The older man's chest tightened.

"I decided to check up on my family. In actuality, I was running away."

Silence came over them.

Mark placed his bowl down. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

The older man studied John for a bit. "Did you get enough to eat? Are you still hungry?"

"Oh, I'm good." John took his bowl again and finished his soup. "This was really good. Thank you."

Mark nodded. "Do you want some more?"

John gave a small smile. "Just a little more."

The larger man smiled.

…

Mike and Randy sat in the small police station, waiting for word. Mike held his cellphone in one hand and Randy's in the other. He stared off into space.

"Baby, you okay?" Randy asked.

Mike shook his head. "I wish John was here so I'll know that he's okay."

"Baby, they haven't found his body."

"I don't care. I know he's alive. He's a fighter. He's always fighting. I know he's alive...I just know it."

Randy sighed and slowly nodded. He knew that his husband was distraught. He tried his best to calm Mike down but nothing worked.

The doors opened and in stepped Hunter with Shawn behind him.

Mike looked up and his blues flashed with rage. He was on his feet and charged the older man. His fists made contact with Hunter's broad chest.

"It's your fault!" Mike screamed. "This is all your fault."

Randy pulled his husband off of the man. "Mikey. Calm down, honey."

Hunter straightened up, glaring down at the young man.

Dwayne witnessed the whole thing and sighed. He went over to them and gave a reassuring pat on Mike's back.

Randy turned to Hunter. "I'm so sorry."

"Not a problem," Hunter replied.

Randy held out his hand and Hunter took it. Both men shook firmly. Hunter turned to Shawn and spoke lowly to him.

"Hey, Hunter," Randy said.

The older man looked to him. Randy reeled back and punched him in the face. Hunter went down and Shawn went to his lover.

"I don't know what's worse," Randy began, "losing your baby or finding out your boyfriend is cheating on him all on the same fucking day." Randy rubbed his hand and turned away from both men. He went to Mike and held him.

Dwayne looked from Mike and Randy to Hunter and Shawn. The injured man was back on his feet, tenderly touching his face.

"His things," Mike said, "what about John's things?"

"We are keeping them for evidence," Dwayne said.

Mike nodded.

"I'm going to ease your fears for a bit," Dwayne replied. "One of our computer guys...well, our only computer guy did some calculations and there is a slim chance that your friend might still be alive."

"Really?" Mike asked.

The officer nodded. "My partner and I are going to go and search for him. We just have a week."

The young blond nodded. "I know he's alive. I know John's alive."

"We will try our best."

Evan came in with Dave's camping gear. Dwayne nodded at him. Dave came out of the chief's office.

"Sweetie," Dave greeted.

"Be careful," Evan said.

"We will." He hugged Evan and kissed him. "Ready, Rocky?"

Dwayne nodded. "We'll try our best," he told Mike.

…

John lay staring up at the stars. His body was numb thanks to the Ibuprofen. His mind was on his friends and family. He hoped that he could get back to them soon to let them know that he was okay. He turned his head slightly toward Mark, who still sat reading. A smile ghosted on John's face. He would not mind spending a little more time with the larger man.

Mark reread the page over and over. His mind was on the young man before him. He had to get him back home and yet he wanted him to stay.

"Mark," John called.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I asked you question...seems fair."

John nodded. "Why are you living in woods?"

Mark clenched his jaw. He exhaled slowly. "I like the peace."

The younger man gave a small smile. "I often wish for some peace and quiet from the city, but I like the hustle and bustle."

The older man nodded.

John shivered underneath his blanket.

Mark threw another log into the fire.

"Mark...will you sleep beside me...for the night?"

"Are you that cold?"

John nodded. "I'm naked under here."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Mark stared at him. He thought long and hard about John's request. Coco snorted. Mark sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it then," John said as he pulled the covers over himself.

Mark got up and took off his leather shirt. John hitched his breathe as he stared at the tattooed muscular body. The older man lay beside the younger man. He got underneath the covers and spooned John from behind.

"Thank you," John whispered.

"Welcome," Mark breathed.

Both men settled down to sleep. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. A pair of eyes took the two in. They soon focused on John. The person rubbed himself and smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Four**

The night slowly crept on. John nuzzled into Mark's chest, enjoying the smell of the earth and woods. He popped his eyes open and stared up at the sleeping man. He gave a smile and crawled out of the covers. The light from the fire was dim and he could make out very little of the area. John placed in another log and blew on the dwindling fire. The fire caught and he placed in another log.

John stood and scanned the area. He slowly made his way out of the campsite and found a place to pee. Mark watched the young man the whole time. He smiled as he caught sight of his well toned, smooth, bubbly ass. He slowly exhaled trying to get control of his urges. It had been a long since he had an kind of sexual contact and he was losing the battle.

Cena made sure that he could still see the campsite as he looked for a place to pee. He shivered all the way and wished that he had brought the blanket with him, but Mark was asleep under the cover. John stood in front of a tree and relieved himself. He stood still when he heard twigs snapping. He scanned the area trying to caught something, anything. When he was done, John quickly made it back to the campsite.

John did not know that someone was very close to him, close enough to touch him. The person watched as he scurried away. The man shook his head and sniffed the air with a smile on his face.

The young man quickly crawled into the covers. Mark grunted. Cena went still hoping that he did not wake the older man up. When Mark did not move nor make a sound, John laid his head back onto the older man's chest. Mark opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

Morning soon came and Mark was up reheating the soup. John watched as he moved about. He licked his dry lips when the older man's back was turned. Mark turned to him and handed John a bowl which he gladly took. Both men ate in silence.

"Do you need to take a bath?" Mark asked.

"That would be lovely, but we're out in the woods and the water is cold," John replied as he pulled the covers over his shoulders.

"There's a hot spring not far from here."

"Okay."

When they were done eating, Mark washed out their bowls, put out the fire, and gathered his things. John stood so he could get the leather blanket he was laying on. Mark took that and rolled it up He loaded Coco's back with his gear.

"I need my shoes." Cena smiled.

Mark studied the young man, who smiled at the older man. He loved the dimples that formed on John's face. He scooped the young man up into his arms and began to walk.

"I can walk, but I need my shoes."

"They're still wet."

John nodded and looked about him. He took in the scenery and smiled.

…

Dwayne and Dave trekked on from the accident site and up the river.

"So, do you think we can find him?" Batista asked.

"There's a slim chance, might as well take it," Dwayne replied.

"Team bring it?"

"You know it."

Dave nodded. "So, Rock...you and Daniel?"

"What about me and Daniel?"

"Do you really like him?"

Dwayne looked to his friend and smiled.

"I knew it. I knew it from the first time you saw him that you had a thing for him."

"Shut it."

They walked in silence and within two hours they came upon the area where John had came out of the water.

"Man," Dave said. "I just see the same thing over and over again."

Dwayne slowly scanned the area. He went to the edge of the woods and spotted a piece of a cloth that was snagged in one of the broken branches.

"I got something," Dwayne said.

"What?"

"A piece of cloth." Dwayne pulled out an evidence bag from his pack and gathered up the cloth. "It might be something but might not."

Batista nodded. "Let's rest a bit."

"You're sure that's wise?"

"Well, if he's a fighter like I heard his friend say, then he should be all right."

Dave nodded.

…

Austin hugged his husband tightly. "I'll be back as quickly as possible."

The young brunette nodded. "I know you will."

Steve knelt down and rubbed John's stomach. "Hey, buddy. Try not to give your dad too much trouble. He has a hard time sleeping when you move about too much."

John giggled.

Steve stood again and kissed him.

Cody sat in Glenn's lap. "You have everything?"

"Yeah."

"Your gun and back up?"

Glenn nodded.

"Extra ammo?"

"I also have my hunting knife."

"Okay."

"You know I love you, right?"

Cody kissed Glenn's forehead. "And I love you too."

Glenn pulled a box out of his pocket. "I was going to wait until Mark came back, but..."

Cody's eyes sparkled as his boyfriend slipped the ring onto his finger. "It's lovely."

"Just like you."

Glenn held onto his young fiance as he stood.

"You come back to me, you hear?"

"I will, Cuddles."

They shared a kiss.

"You might find Mark up there," Cody said.

"If we do, we're dragging his fat ass back," Steve said.

Everyone laughed. Glenn and Steve grabbed their gear and stared up at the mountain.

"Cody, take care of John-John for me," Steve requested.

"I will," Cody replied.

"We'll take care of each other," John said.

The rangers nodded and headed up the mountain. They soon broke out into a run and disappeared into the woods.

John began to sniffle as he rubbed his stomach.

"It's okay," Cody said as he took John into his arms. "They'll be fine. They're strong."

The older man nodded.

"Let's get you something to eat, JoMo."

"That'd be nice."

Cody helped John into the truck before climbing into the driver's side. He looked up at the mountain. _Be careful, boys._

…

Cena smiled as he wallowed in the hot water. Mark sat away from him and watched. He licked his lips, enjoying the blond's body before him.

"This is so nice," Cena stated. "I can stay here forever. This is better than any hot tub."

"Really?" Mark asked.

John nodded as he turned to look at the man.

"How are your ribs?"

"Still hurts, but I'll live."

Mark nodded. "So, do you want me to take you as far as I can so you can get back to the real world?"

John thought for a moment and asked slowly, "Would...you?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want."

"I do need to get back to my family. They need to know that I'm okay."

"Okay, I can take you down the mountain some."

Cena nodded and turned away from him. Truth be told, he wanted to stay with Mark. He did not want to face Hunter again. He did not want to face any kind of heartache any more.

While John was in his own world, Mark was in his. He had hoped that John would want to stay with him, but the young man made the right choice. The woods were not a place for him, especially since Mark was on a mission.

They got out of the water and dried off with a towel that Mark kept for himself. They dressed and trekked down the mountain. The person watched them from afar.

"Mark, I know that you said that you liked the peace and quiet, but is that the only reason why you are up here?" John asked.

"I have some unfinished business," Mark replied.

"Okay."

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you would come down from the mountain if only for a day."

"Why?"

"So I can show you my world."

Mark chuckled and made a turn toward the west. They walked on for three hours with stops to drink and snack on Mark's jerky. The mountain man stood and stared off into the woods.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Keep going straight and you'll hit the road," Mark said. "About an hour or so."

John stared straight ahead. He looked to Mark. Both men stared at each other. John hugged Mark and pulled away. Mark watched as the young man disappeared into the woods.

Coco snorted.

"What?" Mark asked.

She snorted once more.

"He can't stay with me Coco. It's not safe for him."

Coco sat and watched the young man walk away.

"Come on, Coco. We have a job to do."

The bear did not move. Mark sighed and walked off.

…

Shawn stared at Hunter and sighed.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"How did he find out about us?"

Hunter shook his head. "I don't know."

"He lost the baby."

Hunter nodded.

"Are you sad?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what I feel. I mean...I was happy that I was going to be a Dad, you know. I was sad that it wasn't you."

Shawn looked at his hands. "Did you ever love him, Hunt?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

"You guess?"

Hunter nodded.

"How's your eye feeling?"

"Okay. It's not going to bruise up that much."

"That's good." Shawn studied his lover for a long while before looking out of their hotel window.

…

Mike stared at a picture of him and John as a tear ran down his face. Randy lay on the bed, caressing his husband's lower back.

"He was so happy," Mike replied. "He always wanted a baby."

"I know, sweetheart."

"I can't believe Hunter. John worshiped the ground he walked on. That fucker!"

Randy watched his husband. He sat up and gathered Mike into his arms.

"I wish I could make the pain go away, baby. I wish I can find John for you."

"I know, Randy." Mike nuzzled into his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you hungry?"

Mike bit his lower lip.

"Mikey?"

"A little bit."

"What do you want? I'll go get it."

"You're so sweet," Mike said as he wiped away the tears. "A hamburger would be nice."

"Fries and milkshake?"

"Chocolate milkshake."

Randy nodded. "Anything for you."

Mike watched his husband leave. He rubbed his stomach. "Don't worry, baby. Uncle John will be fine. I just know it."

…

John wandered for forty-five minutes. He leaned against a tree, thinking about his baby and Hunter. His mind went to the gentle man that took care of him. Cena scanned the area, wondering if he should go back to Mark.

"I can't," John breathe. "I have to go home."

_Hunter._

John shook his head. "No...he doesn't love me."

_Mark._

"There could be something there, but he likes the woods. I can't live in the forest on a mountain. I'm a city boy."

_Hunter._

"He wants Shawn."

_Mark._

"He's nice enough."

_Hunter._

"If I go back to him, he'll just break my heart. He said that he loves Shawn."

_Mark._

"He's really nice...and handsome. What am I thinking? I can't have thoughts like this. I've been with Hunter for ten years and we are...were going...to...have a...baby."

John sank down to the ground. He cried for a few moments. He wiped away his tears and stood up. He nodded and turned around.

"Well, well, well...look at what we've got here," a man said as he looked John over.

"Fresh fish," his partner said after he licked his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Five**

John stared at the two men in front of him. One had graying, curly, brunette hair while the other had short bleached blond hair with dark roots showing. The men began to circle John with smiles on their faces.

"Who...who are you?" Cena asked. He got a bad feeling about them.

"Curious," the blond man said.

"Should we indulge his curiosity, friend?" the brunette asked.

"We should. Don't want to be rude. Little fish, little fish, they call me Raven for you'll nevermore know what happiness is, for you'll nevermore see the light again."

His companion laughed. "Do me. Do me, Raven."

Raven smiled and thought a moment. "They say that man is kind and man is humane, but I assure you Mankind tends to maim and destroy."

"I like that one, I like that one." Mankind looked to Cena. "But I like him more."

"I want to play with him too. It's been so long."

"He looks like him."

Raven nodded. "It's his eyes. I like his eyes."

John made a run for it, but Mankind grabbed him from behind. Cena reared his head back and caught the older man's nose. Mankind let him go and John was free. Raven speared him and pinned him down.

"How's your nose?" Raven asked.

Mankind snapped it back into place. He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand. "He's a fighter. I like it when they fight."

He came up to them and took hold of John's wrists. The young man thrashed about, trying his best to get out of their grasp. Raven pulled out a makeshift knife and held the blade to John's throat. Cena froze and stared at him.

"That's a good little fish," Raven cooed. He licked Cena's cheek, causing the younger man to squeeze his eyes shut.

"How does he taste?" Mankind asked.

"Very, very sweet," his partner in all aspects of crime answered. "You should have a taste."

Mankind or Mick grinned and leaned down. He licked down Cena's other cheek and across his lips. "You are right, my friend."

"When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Mick thought a moment. "Never. You're not like—"

"Don't you mention his name," Raven or Scott growled. He turned his gaze down to the frightened young man. "Let's see what he has to offer."

Scott began to cut away John's sweater and undershirt.

Mick ran a hand over John's muscular chest. "So pretty."

"Just like him," Raven replied.

"I wonder if he'll taste the same...or better."

Scott took off Cena's belt and pulled down his pants. He caressed his unmarked navel area. "Better. He's not tainted."

"No children? Good. He had three and was pregnant with the forth."

"Fond memories."

John lay still, tears falling from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't cry, don't cry," Raven cooed. "We'll make you feel so much better. I know you'll enjoy the games we'll play."

The rustling of bushes caught their attention.

"Must be a deer," Mick replied.

"Could be," Scott said. He looked back to John and shoved his hand down the young man's pants. Scott closed his eyes in delight.

"What?" Mick asked.

"This one's bigger than he was."

The rustling came again.

"Ignore it," Raven said as he worked to get John's pants off.

A brown bear broke through the bushes and roared at them. Mick and Scott stared at it in fear.

"What do we do?" Mick whispered.

"Run."

They ran off and the bear gave pursuit, leaping over a prone John.

The young man lay there for what seemed like hours. He slowly opened his eyes and pulled his pants back up. He gripped the remnants of his sweater and tried to close them around his body. John wiped his eyes and looked around.

The bear came back and sat down.

"Co-co?" John asked.

She nodded and stood up on all fours. She began to walk back to where she came from. The bear looked back at John. He slowly stood up and followed her.

The person who had been watching John from afar grew angry. How could anyone lay a hand on what was his? How dare they? Especially those two? He punched the tree he hid behind. He looked to where the men ran off to. He slowly nodded as his mind plotted out his long awaited revenge.

…

Randy took Mike out to eat for dinner. The young man was happy that he had a thoughtful husband but was still sad over his friend.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Mike asked.

"I took two weeks off," Randy replied.

"You didn't have to do that, baby."

"I wanted to. I wanted to be here for you."

"You're so good to me," Mike replied.

"You're my world."

The younger man smiled and blushed.

Randy grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"When the officers come back, we'll go home, okay?" Mike suggested.

"If that's what you want," his husband replied.

"I don't want you to miss any more time. Beside, when the baby comes, you're going to need the days off."

"Don't worry about it, baby. You know my company is really generous when it comes to family situations and stuff. When the baby comes, I'm getting six months off...paid."

Mike stared at his husband.

Randy nodded. "They're a European based company. They believe in family bonding and socialization."

"That's good." Mike's smile faded.

"What's wrong, baby?" Randy turned around and spotted Hunter entering the little rustic restaurant with Shawn. He turned back to his husband. "Ignore them."

"I can't help it. I hate them both."

"Why do you hate Shawn?"

"I bet he's Hunter's lover."

"You don't know that."

"It's called intuition."

Randy stared at Mike. "Baby, please don't jump to conclusions."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Fine. I need to go to the restroom. Being pregnant sucks."

Randy chuckled as he watched his pregnant husband walk off to the restroom.

Mike did his business and stood at the sink, washing his hands. Shawn entered and stared at Mike.

"Hi," Shawn greeted.

"Mr. Michaels," Mike said. He turned around to face him. "How does it feel like fucking Hunter knowing that he's still with John?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. You and Hunter have been friends for years. Then, John comes along and what? You got jealous. You were jealous of a younger man stealing your best friend away. I've been friends with John since we were kids. I know a lot more than you think. So don't play dumb with me, you stupid bitch."

"For one thing—"

"I'm not done talking, you Queen. I know you and Hunter are fucking. John might not have told me, but I saw the look on your face when my Randy made mention of Johnny finding out Hunter's been cheating on him. How long, Shawn? All this time? Five years? Or was it recent? Johnny loves Hunter. Worships the ground he walks on. Hell, he even gave up a career for that man. If I wasn't pregnant, I'd be kicking your whoring ass up and down this motherfucker. You better hope and pray that Johnny's alive, cause if he isn't, that's two deaths that will be on your head."

Mike walked toward him. "Better yet, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if Johnny comes back. Johnny can be a real mean sonofabitch when he wants to be...but he can also be a down right homicidal manic if you get him mad."

Mike left the older man alone. Shawn blinked several times as he slowly breathed.

"What took you so long?" Randy asked as Mike sat down.

"Sorry, baby. Had to really pee."

Randy smirked and shook his head. "Eat your food before it gets cold."

"Yum, steak."

Hunter walked over to their table, glaring down at Mike. "What the hell did you say to Shawn?"

Randy looked at Mike.

"Answer me."

Randy turned his gaze to Hunter. "Don't you talk to my husband like that."

"I'll talk to him any way I feel like it."

Mike's husband ran his hands over his face. Mike knew that trouble was brewing within his spouse.

Randy stood and said, "When I'm around, you will treat my husband with the up most respect."

"Or what?" Hunter asked.

The younger man looked him over and smirked. Hunter did not see the punch coming. Randy hit him so hard that Hunter was thrown back five feet.

"I'll give you a beat down so bad that even your own mother won't recognize you," Randy threatened.

Daniel got up from his table and went over. "Gentleman, gentleman. Calm down. What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing that we can't solve ourselves," Hunter said as he got back up.

"I don't see why John ever went out with you," Mike said. "Cena deserves someone better."

Daniel nodded an understanding. "Sir, why don't we just go back to our meals and just relax."

Randy nodded and sat back down, eyes still on Hunter.

The older man went back to his table where Shawn sat. He looked over his friend's blackening eye.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Daniel said. "I'm sure that Dave and Dwayne will find him."

"You work for the police department?" Mike asked.

The young man nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Daniel went back to his dinner.

Randy studied his husband for a bit. "What did you say to Shawn?"

"I called him a Queen and bitch," Mike said.

"That all?"

"Some other things. I was right by the way. He is sleeping with Hunter."

Randy pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. I'm going to blame the hormones."

"Kay."

They went back to eating. Randy looked over to Hunter's table and found the older man staring back at him. Their eyes locked in battle. What seemed like hours were merely seconds. Shawn broke Hunter out of the battle with a question for his lover. Randy shook his head and went back to paying attention to his husband and the meal they were having.

…

Mark sat and waited for Coco. She had his camping gear on her back. He had started a fire but needed his supplies to have dinner.

Coco came into sight.

"About time," Mark said. He stood up and stopped. He stared at John and the condition he was in. "What happened?"

"Some men attacked me," John replied.

"What?"

"These two guys...they attacked me."

Mark went over to him. "Are you...are you hurt?"

"My pride. Coco rescued me and brought me here."

The large man nodded. "Sit next to the fire."

John did so. His shirt opened up a bit and Mark caught a glimpse of his chest. He felt himself stir to life.

"Can you describe them for me?" Mark asked, trying to get his mind off of the young man before him.

"One had bleached blond hair and the other had like curly, graying brunette hair. I know the blond guy is called Raven."

At that name, Mark's eyes went wide. He moved them about frantically. "What did the other one go by?"

"I don't know. Raven did some sort of poem about man being kind and humane but mankind destroys and maims or something like that."

Mark put out the fire. "We need to move. I need to get you to a safer place."

"What? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on."

With that, Mark, John, and Coco went further up the mountain with only the nocturnal creatures and their thoughts as their company.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Six**

It was well past midnight when Mark came to a stop. He knew the land very well and knew that the safest place for John would be his cave. He turned back to the younger man and saw that John was leaning against a tree, eyes on nothing. The younger man hugged himself, trying to keep his ruined sweater close to him so he could stay warm.

"It's not far," Mark said.

"That's good," John breathed.

"Do you trust me?"

John nodded.

"Good. We have a few more hours to go before we get to the place. I know you're tired and hungry, but we cannot rest here...not with them in the woods."

Again, the blond nodded.

Mark smiled and they continued on. Darkness faded into new light and light turned into the afternoon. By the time they got to the location, John was falling asleep on his feet.

"John, we're here," Mark replied.

John merely nodded as he leaned against a tree. He slowly blinked trying to fight back sleep.

Mark turned to him and smiled. He went to the young man and lifted him up bridal style. He entered the cave and took the right fork while Coco went to the left. He went on another twenty minutes before coming to a wooden door. He pushed it open with his shoulder and walked into the home. There was a wooden table with a two chairs and a permanent cooking area with a fire-pit and cabinets for spices, plates, and cooking pots. Four crates stood on top of each other near the fire-pit. There was a natural watering hole in the cooking area that was used for cooking and drinking. There was a large silver bin big enough to wash a baby or a small load of laundry nest to the hole. There was another door that led to another part of the home.

Mark placed John back onto his feet. "We're here."

John looked around and smiled. "You have a nice place."

Mark studied the younger man and took in his chest and semi-pudgy stomach. He led him through the other door and to a room. This room was much larger than the first. It was the bedroom with a fireplace toward the head of the bed. Six bookcases liked the wall with glass doors. On either side of the door were two wooden wardrobes. Also in the room opposite the bookcases was another watering hole that looked to be a bath large enough for three. In the middle of the room set a makeshift bed of furs and pillows.

"Let me help you out of your clothes," Mark said.

John nodded and let Mark strip him naked. He laid down among the fur blankets and wrapped himself up.

Mark stared down at him. John looked amazing within his bed. He rubbed himself and turned away from the younger man. He needed to get some rest himself, but there was too much for him to do.

"Mark..." John called.

"Yeah?"

"Come lay with me."

"I can't. Not now. I need to take care of some things. Later tonight, okay?"

John nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Mark watched him for a few moments before going to do what he needed to do.

…

Dave and Dwayne rested a moment. Dwayne had his eyes out for anything and everything.

"Are you sure he came this way?" Dave asked.

"That's what my eyes and experience tells me," his partner replied.

"Man, I can't believe he wandered this far."

Dwayne nodded and stilled. "There's people over there."

"Where?" Dave came up to his side and stared.

"Ten meters ahead."

Dave stared at his partner.

"About thirty-two feet."

"Why didn't you say that?"

Dwayne rolled his eyes as they made their way towards the men.

Glenn and Steve stared at the scene before them.

"They were here," Steve said.

"Yeah, but who was the third person?" Glenn asked.

They heard the leaves rustling and they pointed their weapons toward the direction of the sounds.

"Hold it," Dave replied as he and his partner came into view.

"Who are you?" Glenn questioned.

"Lieutenant Batista and Johnson," Dave answered as he pulled out his badge.

Glenn and Steve took a look at it.

"Ranger Jacobs," Glenn replied. "And that's my partner, Ranger Austin. What are you two doing out here?"

"Looking for a missing person," Dave replied.

"He came through here all right," Dwayne replied as he scoped out the area. "Don't know who the other two are though."

"May we ask what you two are doing here?" Batista asked.

"Going after two escaped fugitives," Steve replied.

Dwayne looked to Dave.

"I'm guessing the guy that you're looking for was here with our convicts," Steve said.

"That's what it looks like," Dave sighed.

"But he got away," Dwayne said. "Odd."

"What?" the other three men replied.

"A bear came through here," he replied. "Looks like John followed it."

"A bear?" Dave said.

Dwayne nodded.

Steve looked to Glenn.

"Mark has always loved bears," Glenn whispered.

"But you don't think..."

"I don't know what to think, Steve."

"Who...were the two fugitives that you're looking for?" Batista questioned.

"Scott Levy aka Raven and Mick Folly aka Mankind," Steve replied.

Dave and Dwayne stared at them.

"You're kidding, right?" Johnson asked.

The Rangers shook their heads.

"John might be dead," Dave replied. "He fits their type."

"But he got away," Dwayne pointed out.

"Doesn't mean a thing," Dave argued.

"From what I can see, they were chased off by the bear, but the bear came back," Steve replied.

"But why?" Dave asked.

"It and a man went that way," Dwayne replied.

They stared where he was pointing to.

"Raven and Mankind ran that way," he said as he turned toward the direction.

"Let's go that way first," Glenn said.

"But Raven and Mankind went that way," Steve replied.

"I know...but we're going to need my brother if we're going after them."

…

Mike slowly rolled his hips as he stared down at his husband's content face. Randy licked his lips before biting down on the bruised and swollen bottom lip. His lids were half-closed. Mike smiled and continued to roll his hips at the same slow pace.

"Baby, you're killing me here," Randy whispered.

Mike's smile broadened. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"I know, but...we've been at this for an hour. I wanna cum."

The slightly younger man climbed off and laid on his back. Randy rolled over and slid back into his husband. He started his rhythm, in-out-grind-grind-out-in-grind. Mike loved the tender care Randy took with him. Even though Randy would speed up and thrust a little harder, it was not too hard that it would effect the baby.

Randy carefully laid on top of his husband after emptying himself. Mike rubbed his shoulders and back while whispering to him.

"That was great," Mike stated.

"Anything for you, baby," Randy replied. "You hungry? You didn't eat breakfast yet."

"I'm okay. I just needed sex."

Randy nodded and kissed his husband. He pulled out and laid on his side of the bed. He was glad that Mike was feeling somewhat better about the situation with John. He did not want Mike to stress out too much.

"What are you thinking about?" Mike asked.

"What a horny husband I have," Randy replied.

Mike chuckled. He scooted closer to his love for warmth. Randy wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," Mike whispered.

"I love you too, Mikey," Randy replied. "Damnit."

"What?"

"I need to pee and I'm hungry."

Mike laughed as he watched his husband go and take care of business. He could hear the shower running. Soon, Randy came back out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He rummaged through the drawers for some clothes. Mike leaned up and licked his lips. Sensing his husband's arousal, Randy smirked.

"Food first, playtime later," he replied.

"Baby..." Mike whined.

Randy stood up and turned his head to Mike. "You need your strength."

Mike pouted.

"I'll get you whatever you want to eat."

The blond thought a moment. "Anything?"

Randy nodded.

Mike smiled as he rubbed his stomach. "What do you feel like, baby? Grill cheese sandwich, sweet potato fries, a slice of Caramel Cake, and a Chocolate Milkshake."

Randy, now fully dressed, smiled at his husband. "I'll be right back."

Mike smiled and nodded. He covered himself in the blanket and waited for him to come back. After ten minutes, a knock came to the door.

"That was fast," Mike said. He got out of bed and pulled on some sweat bottoms. "Did you forget something..."

Mike was shoved in. He fell to the ground, luckily onto his back. He stared up at Hunter.

"You little fucker," Hunter said.

Mike slowly crawled away from him.

"Because of what you said Shawn left me."

"Good." He kicked at Hunter's knee.

The larger man cried out in pain and grabbed at his knee. "You'll pay for that, you bitch!"

"I don't think so," Mike growled as he continued to kick at Hunter.

The larger man finally ran out of the room. Mike stared at the opened door, breathing hard. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why's the door open?" Randy answered as he walked it. "Why are you on the ground? Why are you breathing heavily? Are you okay?"

Mike shook his head.

Randy placed the food down and went to Mike's side. He helped his husband up. "What happened, baby?"

Mike went to the bed and sat down. "Hunter."

Randy's jaw clenched. "What did he do?"

"Shawn left him."

"What?"

"Apparently, what I said to Shawn affected him and left. Hunter tried to attack me, but I got the better of him."

"I can't believe that sonofa—wait. What?"

Mike grinned. "I took him out."

Randy stared at him young, pregnant husband. A smile slowly formed. "You-you took him out?"

Mike nodded. "He shoved me and I fell to the ground, but I landed on my back. I took out his knees and kept on kicking until he ran away."

"He ran away?"

Mike nodded once more.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you." Randy hugged him. "Now, don't do that ever again."

"But I was protecting myself."

"I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you nor our little one." He rubbed Mike's belly. "How's the baby?"

"Good, hungry, but good."

"Good because I got what you wanted and I got a little more just in case."

Mike clapped his hands. "Feed us!"

…

John woke up. A smile formed on his face as he snuggled deeper into the fur blankets. He looked around the room, taking everything in.

"You're up," Mark replied.

John nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit. How long was I asleep?"

"Four hours. It's dinner time."

"So I took a nap?"

Mark nodded. "I'm making dinner."

John sat up and realized that he was naked.

"I have some clothes in the wardrobes. They might be too big for you though."

"That's fine. I'll just use my belt for the pants. I don't mind large shirts."

Mark smiled and left.

John turned onto his stomach and stared into the fireplace that was about ten feet from the bed. He stared into the fire that Mark started for him while he was asleep. He climbed out and went to one of the wardrobes. He pulled out a shirt, pants, and socks. He decided to go commando. He dressed and put on his shoes before going back into the living area.

Mark stood at the fire-pit cooking up their dinner. He looked up at John and gave a small smile. The shirt was too large and the pants were held up by John's belt. It was nice to see someone wearing his clothes. It had been awhile since another decided they wanted to wear something that was his. The older man turned back to the meal.

"What are we eating?" John asked.

"Frying up some fish. Do you like vegetables?" Mark inquired.

"Not a big fan, but I'll eat anything."

"Go to the grates and see what kind of vegetables you want."

John nodded and did what he said. He went to the crates and looked through them.

"How often do you go to town?" John asked.

"When I run low of things like canned vegetables or spices. I merely use the herbs from the forest, but when fall and winter comes...not so much."

"Do you recycle or anything?"

"Yup. There's a bin around the corner of this cave. When I go into town, I take it with me."

John pulled out a package of mashed potatoes and two cans of sweet peas.

"Mashed potatoes? I like mashed potatoes," Mark stated.

"Me too."

John helped Mark with the meal and they sat down to eat.

"Why do you have two chairs?" John asked.

"You never know when you might get company," Mark answered.

Cena just smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Protecting me."

"You might want to thank Coco."

"But you're protecting me as well...and I want to thank you."

Mark smiled. "Well, then...you're welcome."

"You're a good cook."

"Have to be," Mark replied.

"I've never had a man cook for me."

Mark stared at him. "Really?"

John nodded. "What do you do or what did you do before coming to the mountain?"

"I-uh-"

"If it's too personal...you don't have to tell me," John stated.

"Thank you."

"I was going to be a physical education teacher...but I gave that up."

"Were you good at it?"

"Even though I was just an assistant, the kids and their parents loved me. My boyfriend wanted me to stay home and keep the fort...as he like to put it."

Mark took note of the sadness in John's voice.

"I decided to go back to school and just keep learning. It gets very boring staying at home after you clean house and shopped."

"I bet."

They finished their food in silence. Mark let John know that the water basin on his left was for cleaning. John scooped water from the hole into the basin, poured some liquid soap in, and washed the dishes. After they were done, John went back to the bedroom. He blushed as he saw Mark step into the tub.

"Sorry," Mark said.

"It's okay," John breathed.

"You want to join me?"

Cena nodded.

"Just get a towel, strip down, and step in."

The blond got a towel out from one of the wardrobes, took off his clothes, and joined Mark.

"Nice and hot," John breathed.

"The way I like it," Mark replied.

They stayed in the water until Mark drifted off to sleep. John gently shook him to wake him up.

"Time for bed," John replied.

Mark nodded and both men got out of the water and dried off. Mark threw two logs into the fireplace before climbing into bed and laid beside the younger man.

"Mark?"

"Yes, John?"

"Will...will you hold me?"

"Okay."

Mark turned onto his side and spooned the blond from behind, leaving just an inch or two of space between them. John scooted closer as if he was trying to meld into the older man.

"You're so warm," John said. "I like warm."

Mark smiled and nuzzled the crock of the younger man's neck. John moaned and turned to face the older man. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Is it wrong that I want to kiss you?" John questioned.

Mark swallowed hard and pressed their lips together. He traced John's lower lip and John parted so Mark could slip his tongue in. They kissed for along while, not the kind of kiss where you would need air after a few moments, but the kind of kiss that showed love, tenderness, and care.

John was the first to break the kiss. "I don't want to leave here."

Mark studied the young man. "You have a family."

The younger man sighed and slowly blinked. "I don't want to leave you."

"Do you know what you're saying?"

John nodded. "I know what I'm saying. I don't want to leave you. I don't know why, but I want to be with you."

"Funny."

"What?"

"I want you to stay with me, but I can't have you in danger."

"Who are those men?"

Mark closed his eyes. "They took away the people I loved...they killed my family."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Seven**

Mark stared up at the cavern ceiling. He was coming to terms to what he had revealed to John. He did not mean to tell him. He never intended to tell him. It just slipped out. John apologized and expressed his sympathies. The younger man comforted him and trailed kisses along his chest before falling asleep.

The older man sighed. He tilted his head up a little more and looked at John. He smiled and laid his head back down. He groaned and rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

_What the hell am I doing?_, he asked himself. _I can't be with him. I can't do this to him. It's wrong. I'm just leading him on. He's just feeling the void that..._

Mark closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. John was so much like him that it was scary. Mark wanted to push him away for his own safety, but he also wanted him to stay. He wanted John to be with him to feel the void that they took away. At the same time, Mark did not want to replace his husband. He did not want to forget the love that he had for him.

Mark exhaled and blinked several times.

John began to stir. He started to cry and whimper.

"Hey, hey, hey," Mark softly whispered. He rubbed John's back trying to calm him down.

The younger man woke up and tried his hardest to hid underneath Mark.

"John, John." Mark sat up still holding the younger man. He cupped the blond's face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

Cena blinked several times. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Mark stroked the younger man's cheek. "Was it that bad of a dream?"

John nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

John wiped the tears away. "No, I just want to sleep."

"You feel better if you talk about it."

The blond licked his lips. "My baby. I was dreaming about my baby that I lost. Then, those men...they're raping me. I know that they didn't, but..."

Mark wiped the fresh tears that flowed away with his thumbs.

"I can still feel them touching me."

The older man leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you."

Mark stared at John. He felt his heart swell with a long forgotten feeling. He was falling for John and hard.

John stared at the older man. "What's wrong?"

Mark closed his eyes and licked his lips. He opened up his emeralds and stared at John's lips. He kissed him.

John was caught off guard. His body was stiff and he was unresponsive. Mark stopped and slowly pulled away. John studied the older man before kissing him once more. Mark gently pushed John onto his back and ground against the younger man. John moaned and bucked his hips up.

Mark leaned up onto his forearms and pressed his forehead against John's. "Sorry," he panted.

"I want it," John breathed. He spread his legs wider to accommodate Mark's large frame. "I really want you."

The older man smirked. "You don't know me."

"And you don't know me, but we want each other."

Mark was silent.

"Mark?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

They stared into each other's eyes. Mark smiled and nodded. He got up and walked toward the fireplace. John watched as he placed in two more logs into the dim fire. He worked on it until it blazed.

"Mark?"

The older man looked to him.

"Come back to bed."

Mark nodded and climbed back into the furs. They sat opposite each other just studying the other's figure and committing it into their memory. It was John who reached out first. He gingerly traced his right index finger from the bridge of Mark's nose to his lips. The older man kissed the digit causing John to smile. Mark took his hand and kissed the back of it, the palm, and each finger.

John smiled as he came to kiss his lips. Mark gently pushed John onto his back once more. John felt him about to pull away.

"No," John said.

"Why?"

"I want to feel you."

Mark stared into those blues that held him captive since they first met.

"I don't want to hurt you," Mark said.

"I told you that you won't," John said. "Besides, you have to wake early and leave me."

The older man nodded and spat into his hand. He gave himself rough tugs before pushing into the younger man. John arched his back, biting his tongue to suppress the pain and the scream that was caught into his throat.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mark asked.

John wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist and pulled Mark deeper inside. Mark braced himself on his forearms.

"Move," John said. "Please."

Mark started off slowly. He leaned down and kissed John. The younger man rolled his hips upward to meet Mark's thrusts.

"Touch me...p-please," John begged.

The older man snaked his hand between them and grabbed John's hard member. He stroked him until he came. Mark let John go and came himself after five thrusts. He carefully laid on top of the younger man, trying to catch his breathe.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"It's been...awhile."

John kissed Mark's cheek over and over. Soon, the older man chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Kissing you," John replied.

Mark caught his lips with his own. He slowly pulled out of the younger man. John groaned and pouted. Mark kissed him and hugged him. He rolled onto his back, never letting John go. The younger man chuckled and stared down at him.

"I told you you won't hurt me," Cena replied and smiled. "Just make it up to me next time."

Mark nodded. "Now, let's sleep."

…

Mike wandered around the hotel room, rubbing his stomach. He looked in the mini-fridge.

"What's wrong, babe?" Randy asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"We're hungry,"Mike replied.

Randy looked at his pregnant spouse and chuckled. "What do you want, baby?"

"I don't know."

"What do you feel like eating?"

Mike chewed on the corner of his his lower lip as he straightened up.

"Tell me."

"You'll find it disgusting."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Strawberry ice-cream, pickles, bacon, chocolate and caramel sauce, and Snickers."

Randy just stared at his husband. "How about some potato chips as well?"

"Plain."

"Do you want the wavy, original, or Kettle?"

"Kettle...?"

Randy nodded and climbed out of bed. He pulled on a shirt, socks, and shoes. He adjusted his sweats and padded over to Mike. He gave a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm so sorry," Mike replied.

"Don't be," Randy chuckled.

"Be careful. Take your coat."

Randy nodded and grabbed it. "You know I don't mind the cold." He grabbed his wallet, cellphone, and keys.

"I know, but I don't want you to catch the flu."

"Okay." He gave one final kiss before leaving.

Randy walked toward the elevator and waited for it. He grabbed the car and rode down. He nodded to the hotel clerk before walking out of the lobby. The young man shrugged into his coat when he felt the cold wind pick up. He strolled to his car with his head down.

He went to the ground with a thud. Pain ripped through his body as he felt blows being delivered to his ribs and back. He was turned over and the person punched him in the face repeatedly. The man stared down at the bloodied Randy. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and punched Randy in the skull.

Mike waited for his husband. He had been gone for far too long. He looked to the door when he heard a knock. Mike crawled out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat next to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Daniel standing there. He opened the door still armed.

"Whoa!" Daniel said.

"Sorry," Mike apologized. "Just a bit jumpy."

The smaller man nodded. "I have some bad news."

"John?"

"No."

"Just come with me."

Mike stared at his husband. He took in the bruises, the bandages wrapped around his head and chest, the wires to the machines that monitored his blood pressure and heartbeat, and the IVs. A tear rolled down Mike's face and he wiped it away.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"It looked like he was attacked," Daniel replied.

"Do you know who?"

"The hotel's camera is broken. We did gather some evidence at the scene and will be looking into this."

Mike nodded.

A male nurse walked in to check on Randy.

"Hi, Evan," Daniel greeted.

"Hi, Daniel." Evan checked Randy's vitals and recorded them. "You must be Mr. Orton's husband."

Mike nodded. "Mizanin-Orton."

"How far along are you?"

"Going on four months."

"Are you hungry, thirsty, tired..."

"I was hungry. Randy was going out to get me something to eat..."

"Don't worry," Daniel said. "He's in good hands."

"I'll be his nurse until the end of my shift. Then, I'll make sure one of my closest friends will watch over him," Evan replied.

"Thank you," Mike said. "When will he be able to go home?"

"He'll have to wake up first. He's not in a coma...just unconscious. If he stays that way, he could slip into a coma. From what I see here, he's a fighter. Rarely sick."

"That's my Randy," Mike breathed.

"Let me get you something to eat," Evan replied. "What would you like? Just name it."

"I would like chips and ice-cream," Mike requested.

"I'll be right back." Evan was out of the room.

After awhile, Daniel asked, "Can you think of anyone that could have done this?"

"Only one...and I'll deal with him myself," Mike growled.

"I can't have you do that, sir."

Mike shifted his gaze to the man. "I don't want to charge him. I want to hurt him. Charging him will not get me any satisfaction. Besides, when John comes back, he would want a crack at him as well."

Daniel stared at him and sighed.

Evan came back with a plastic cup of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice-cream and bags of Cool Ranch Doritos, Cheetos, Lays Kettle-cooked Original, and Nacho Cheese Doritos. "I didn't know what you want."

"That looks good," Mike said with a smile. He opened up the vanilla cup and a bag of Cheetos and dug in. "Yummy."

"What about the bacon and pickles?" Randy hoarsely asked.

The three men stared at him.

"Baby?" Mike said.

Randy smiled and barely opened his eyes. He closed them when he felt the harsh light hit them.

Mike tenderly hugged his husband remembering that Randy's ribs were cracked.

"You had me so scared, baby," Mike stated.

"I'm sorry," Randy croaked out.

"Mr. Orton, I'm Officer Bryan," Daniel introduced.

Randy nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"It's all a haze right now."

"I understand. I'll check back with you in the morning."

"Mr. Orton, I'm Evan Bourne, your night nurse. I'm just going to get the doctor and we'll check your vitals once more," Evan stated.

Randy nodded.

Evan left and after a few minutes, a doctor and he arrived. They checked him over while Mike finished up his snack. The doctor left and Evan smiled at them both.

"He'll be able to leave in a few days," Evan replied. "Possibly tomorrow."

"Thank you," Randy and Mike said.

"That lounger converts into a bed. Not a very comfortable bed but it works," Evan stated.

Randy moved over. "He can lay with me."

"I can't do that," Mike replied.

"I want you to lay with me," Randy said.

Mike looked to Evan, who nodded.

"I'll get some more pillows and another blanket," the younger man stated before leaving.

Mike toed off his shoes and climbed into the hospital bed. Evan came back with more pillows and a blanket like he said he would. The two thanked him and got comfortable.

"I was so worried about you," Mike whispered.

"I'm sorry, baby," Randy replied.

"I don't know what I would do without you. John's gone and I can't have you leaving me as well."

"I'm not going to leave you...not for a long time."

"Don't make promises like that, Randy."

Randy smirked. "I'm going to try and keep this promise."

"I know you will." Mike nuzzled the crook of Randy's neck. "Love you. Night."

"Love you too. Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eight**

Mark woke up and found John missing. He sat up, yawning and scratching the back of his head before popping his neck. He turned his head and stared at the roaring fire. He climbed out of bed, wrapping one of the fur blankets around himself. He went to the living area and found John cooking. A smile played on his lips.

John turned his head to look at him. "Good morning."

"Morning," Mark said. "What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast. Coco was a dear and brought me some fish. I cleaned them and decided to make a soup and some cornbread."

Mark nodded. "So you know how to cook like a woodsman?"

"Not really, but my grandfather taught me the basics. I'm a quick learner though."

The older man smiled and sat down. John spooned some soup into his bowl and gave him a piece of flat cornbread.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it," John said.

Mark smiled and tasted the meal. "Wow, this is really good."

John smiled broadly making his dimples pop.

They quickly ate before climbing into the bath. Mark held John and kissed the nape of his neck every once in a while.

"How long will you be gone?" John questioned.

"Until I find them," Mark answered.

"What if you don't find them?"

The older man licked his lips. "How about this: I'll track them for a few days and come back and repeat the process?"

"How about you just track them for a few days and just come back?"

"I need to find them. I need to put them away again."

John went silent. He stared at his hands trying to figure out a way to make Mark stay.

"John, I'm an ex-Ranger," Mark replied. "I've been hunting members of a gang for years until there were just three members left: Raven, Mankind...and Abyss. They...raped my pregnant husband in front of our three boys. Every hour, they ah...tortured my boys. After awhile, they killed my sons and tortured my husband...his name was Alex. They cut our our little girl from his corpse as a dig to me. I was able to catch Raven and Mankind, but Abyss got away. He's up here...in these mountains."

"That's why you're here. To catch this Abyss?"

"Yeah. Now, Raven and Mankind are here...and I don't know why." He kissed the back of John's head. "I'll try and come back as quickly as possible."

"Okay."

"Coco will protect you though."

"Okay." John blinked several times. "We need to get out. You need to catch those bad guys."

Mark nodded and they did so. He dressed and packed up his bag. He grabbed his rifle and hunting knife. He made sure to get an extra back-up gun. He stood outside the opening of the cave, looking over the land and the new light. John and Coco watched him.

Mark turned to John. "Here." He handed Cena another gun. "Just in case. You flip this switch to turn the safety on and off. Always keep an extra clip on you." He handed him a clip.

John nodded.

"You slide it out like this and pop it back in." Mark demonstrated. "Coco will protect you. If you run out of wood, the axe is next to the fireplace in the bedroom. That can be used as a weapon as well...remember that. Coco will take you to the place where I cut the trees down. There's jerky in the last crate. If you want fresh meat, Coco can help you as you know with the fish."

John smiled.

Both men stared at each other before Cena moved to hug the older man. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Mark looked down at the younger man and placed several kisses on his lips. He pulled away and walked down the mountain.

John waved him off. He turned to Coco. "I need to get more wood."

…

Randy sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Evan had stayed to make sure that Mike and he was okay. An orderly came with a wheelchair.

"You ready to see your husband, sir?" the large man replied.

Randy nodded and slowly stood. The man helped him into the chair.

"Thank you," the young man stared at his name badge, "Mr. Nash."

"Not a problem," he replied. He wheeled the injured man to the maternity ward where Mike was being examined.

"How is he?" Randy asked. "My husband."

During the night, Mike was having cramps bad enough that they had to take him to a room in the ward for observation.

"He is doing stellar. Missing you like crazy but fine."

"He's not giving y'all trouble, is he?"

"Not at all."

Nash wheeled him to the other part of the hospital and into Mike's room. Mike smiled at him.

"Hey, sweetness," Randy greeted.

"Hi, baby," Mike said.

Nash helped Randy to a chair next to Mike's bed.

"I'll let the doctor know that you're here," Nash said before he left.

Randy held Mike's hand.

Mike stared at Randy's stress filled face. He said, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay. I just want you better."

The doctor entered as he looked over his notes. "Hello, I'm Dr. Justice."

Randy and Mike nodded.

"What's wrong with my husband, Dr. Justice?" Randy asked.

"Well, his blood pressure is a bit high...140/120...and he's stressing out a bit too much. Normally, the high blood pressure would be a sign for pre-eclampsia, but no other symptoms has occurred yet and his blood pressure did drop from 160/130 during the night. My best guess is his stressing caused him to cramp up."

Randy sighed.

"I haven't been stressing...too much," Mike answered.

"Yeah, you have, baby," Randy replied.

"May I ask, what's going on in your lives?" Dr. Justice inquired.

"My hus—our friend is missing on the mountain," Randy replied. "He's been worried sick about him seeing how John, our friend, just lost his baby and found out that his boyfriend has been cheating on him."

"He was worried about Dad, whose been shot," Mike explained. "He drove up, crashed his car, and is now lost."

Dr. Justice nodded.

"We're also dealing with John's cheating ass boyfriend," Mike spat out as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I see," the doctor replied. "Well, I'm not going to tell you to stop stressing because you're going to do it anyways. That being said, I don't think you being here will elevate the stress."

"I know, but I want to wait for the officers to come back," Mike said.

The doctor stared at him.

"Lieutenant Johnson and Batista are searching for him," Randy explained. "They stated that they will search for about a week and be back."

"Dwayne and Dave are up there? Well, you have the best officers on the case then. Dwayne is the best tracker that I know of," Dr. Justice stated.

"They left Sunday," Randy stated.

"And will be back on Sunday," the doctor said. "Well, it's Tuesday now. I would rather keep you here just in case, but I know you two would rather get back to your hotel."

Mike nodded and Randy just remained silent.

"We're going to check his vitals again in an hour and if I like what I see, he can be released along with you, Mr. Orton," the doctor said. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm a little hungry," Mike said. "Randy?"

His husband shook his head.

"All right, I'll send Nash right in to take your order." The doctor left.

A few minutes later, Kevin came in with a hospital menu. "If you want something else, I would be more than happy to go out and get you something."

"I think this would be fine," Mike replied as he looked over the menu.

"If I remember correctly, my wife said that the grill chicken salad was really good when she was pregnant with our second child. She also went for the mac and cheese and for dessert, peach cobbler with ice-cream. That's my favorite."

"With Chocolate Milkshake?" Mike asked.

"I can do that for ya." Nash looked to Randy. "Would you like anything, sir?"

"Nah...I'm good," Randy replied.

Nash nodded and left.

Mike laid back in bed and stared at his husband. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Baby, it's okay. Things are just out of our hands. I know you want things to be normal again. It will be. Don't worry."

…

"Man," Dave breathed. "We've been hiking forever."

"What did you expect?" Dwayne asked. "You knew what you were getting into."

"I did, I did. But damn, how far did they go?"

Steve stared at another pair of footprints. "Okay, from what I can tell, your guy and the bear met up with another person."

Glenn nodded. "It could be Mark."

"Or someone else," Dave replied. "Who is this Mark person?"

"My half-brother," Glenn replied. "He was the one that took down the Murder Gang."

"Mark Calaway?" Dwayne asked.

Glenn and Steve nodded.

"There were only three members left: Raven, Mankind, and Abyss. They went after his family while he was doing an undercover operation," Glenn replied. He stopped and wiped away the tears that were forming. "Sorry."

"He came home to a blood bath," Steve said.

Glenn walked away.

Steve wiped his face and continued, "They tortured, mutilated, and killed his sons, but while they were alive, they raped his husband in front of them. His husband was six months pregnant. They cut out his daughter and she was never found."

Dwayne looked down and shook his head.

"He caught Raven and Mankind, but they refused to tell him where they took the corpse. He's been looking for Abyss for the past five years," Steve went on.

Dave nodded. "Let's keep going. If it is Mark, then we're going to need him to help recapturing those two."

The others nodded.

"Glenn," Steve called.

The large man came back to them and they hiked on. Hours past and as soon as it got dark, they set up camp to eat and rest. They talked for a good while until Dave and Glen went to sleep, leaving the other two men on night watch.

"So, any family?" Dave asked.

"Husband...pregnant but I love him," Steve answered. "You?"

Dave shook his head. "Well, there is this young computer tech."

Steve smiled and they went on to talk about life and their careers. Midnight rolled around and they woke up Glenn and Dave to take the next four hours. They prepared to go to sleep when Mark broke through the bushes and stared at them.

"Mark," Glenn breathed.

"Glenn," Mark greeted. He moved his eyes toward the others. "Steve."

"Hey, big guy," Steve said. "Long time no see."

Mark nodded.

"Hi, I'm Dave and this is my partner, Dwayne," Dave introduced. "We're police officers."

Mark just stared at them.

"We're looking for a man named John Cena."

He swallowed and straightened up.

"We made a promise to his friends that we would find him," Dwayne replied. "Have you seen a Caucasian male, thirty-four, 6'1", and 240lbs with blond hair and blue eyes?"

Mark closed his eyes and looked away. "He's safe."

Glenn studied his brother for awhile. "All right. We'll head back to where we last saw Raven's and Mankind's tracks in the morning."

"Are you sure he's safe?" Dwayne asked.

"As safe as safe can be," Mark replied. "Coco's with him."

"Coco?" Steve asked.

"My bear," the dark auburn replied.

"I knew it," Glenn said. "You and bears."

Mark sat down close to the fire. Dwayne and Steve went to sleep while Dave and Glenn stayed up. Glenn watched his brother as he talked lowly with Dave. Mark laid out his sleeping blanket and fur. He laid down and stared up at the stars. His mind was on John and the thought of him leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Nine**

John woke the next morning. He quickly dressed and grabbed the axe next to the fireplace. He was low on wood and needed to stack some more. The blond did not do it the day before because he was depressed and missed Mark. He went out of the cave and scanned the area. It was a beautiful sea of orange, red, yellow, and brown. He could hear Coco coming his way out of the cave. She stared at him and led the way to Mark's area.

John stared at the downed trees that needed to be cut up. He looked at Coco and she stared at him. She snorted and laid down. The blond laughed and went to work. He gripped the wooden handle and brought the sharpened metal down over and over until he cut the tree down into sections that were two feet in length. He then split five lengths into quarters. He carried the pieces back to the cave, ten went to the bedroom and the other ten he stacked in the kitchen.

"Thank you for spending time with me, Coco," John said.

She nodded and wandered away from the cave to do what she always did best, eat. Since winter would soon be upon them, she needed to eat as much as she could before hibernating.

John went back into the cave and stripped down before stepping into bath. He missed Mark. He wanted the older man there with him. He wanted to feel his kisses and be in his arms. He let his mind wander for a bit.

_John stands at the stove, stirring the marinara sauce. He moves to the boiler and dumps in the noddles. He smiles and pops the garlic bread into the oven. He dances around the kitchen as he prepares the salad._

_ The front door opens and Mark walks through. He smiles as he sniffs the air. The older man makes his way to the kitchen and watches John move about. He comes up behind and hugs John._

_ "You scared me, sweetie," John replies._

_ "Sorry," Mark whispers as he kisses the nape of John's neck._

_ "You're home early."_

_ "I wanted to surprise you." He moves his hands down to John's stomach and rubs. "How are you two doing?"_

_ "We're fine."_

_ Mark holds him for awhile until a cry comes across the baby monitor._

_ "I got it," Mark says._

_ John nods and checks the noddles. He pours the water out and puts them into a saute pan. He adds some marinara sauce. He takes out the toasted garlic bread and lets it cool. He stirs the spaghetti around for a minute or two before plating it. He makes a plate for himself and sets the table. He puts the bread into a basket and places that onto the table. He brings out a beer for Mark and juice for him and the little one._

_ Mark comes down, carrying an eighteenth month old boy on his hip._

_ "Hey, baby," John coos at his son. "You sleep well?_

_ The boy smiles and gurgles._

John snapped out of his fantasy. He smiled and blushed. "Funny."

He climbed out of the bath and dried off. He looked through the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. He dressed and gathered the dirty clothes. He went back to the living area and filled the basin. He remembered that he saw several boxes of clothing detergent in one of the drawers of the wardrobes. The young man got a box out that was already opened and one of those old style scrubbing racks and went back to the living area. He started the cooking fire, placed the basin on top of the fire, added some detergent, and put the clothes in.

John went to the crates and condensed them down so he could have an empty one, but he had cans left over. He decided to set the cans on top of the remaining crates. The water simmered and John took the basin off. He started to scrub the clothes until they were cleaned. He wrung them dry and placed them into the emptied crate. He took the dirty water and dumped it outside the cave. He repeated the process twice more without the detergent before pouring water into the basin, whirling it around, and dumping the water outside. He placed the basin back where it belonged. He turned to the clothes and sighed.

"How do I dry them?"

The blond smiled and went back to the wardrobe. He dug through drawers of the wardrobe and pulled out a clothesline, clothespin, and anchors. He looked at the walls and noticed notches in the wall.

"Smart."

He strung up the clothesline and found that the clothes would hang directly in front of the fire.

"Very smart, Mark."

John hung up the clothes and smiled when his work was done. His stomach rumbled.

"Damn."

…

The group of officers got back to where John's attack happened. Mark scouted the area.

Dwayne replied, "They went that way, but seeing how that was a few days ago, we might have lost them."

Mark chuckled. He stood up and moved forward. Dwayne was by his side while the others kept point.

"How is John?" Dwayne asked.

"Shaken, but fine," Mark replied.

Dwayne spied him for a moment. "Shaken?"

"They tried to attack him, but Coco saved him."

"Coco's your bear?"

Mark nodded.

"How did you come about getting her?"

"Poachers killed her mother when she was just a cub and I rescued her. She's been by my side ever since."

"Hey, Dwayne!"

He looked back and Dave waved him over. He nodded to the other man and went to his partner's side.

Glenn went to his brother. "Hey, Mark."

"Glenn," Mark said.

"How have you been?"

"I could be better."

"I know."

Silence fell between them. Glenn wanted to reach out to his brother. Mark thought about John.

"You look good," Glenn stated.

The older man nodded. "Are you still with that young man...Cody?"

"Yeah. We just got engaged."

"Nice. Raven and Mankind?"

"Escaped."

"Figured."

"Mark..." Glenn began.

"What?"

"It's good seeing you again."

Mark turned to look at his brother. "You too, little brother."

"Will you come home?"

"Come home to what exactly, Glenn?"

"Steve, Cody...and me."

Mark pressed his lips into a thin line.

"We-uh...cleaned your house."

Mark blinked several times.

"I visit their graves for you."

"Thank you."

Glenn nodded. "It's not a problem."

They stopped to rest, snack, and drink.

Steve came over and clapped the older man on the back. "So...I'm having a baby."

"What?" Mark replied.

Steve nodded. "I'm married now. He's a nice man."

"I'm happy for you."

The man stared at his long lost friend. "How have you been?"

"Could be better."

"I hear ya."

"This John fellow? How is he?"

"Fine...just fine."

"I'm not stupid, Mark."

Mark cleared his throat.

"You like the boy, don't you?"

"That's none of your business."

Steve looked around. "Will you follow him when he leaves you?"

Mark licked his lips and walked away. They others followed him. After an hour, Mark stopped short and stared at the scene before him.

…

Mike and Randy lay in bed. Randy held his husband, whispering to him. Mike smiled and chuckled. He shifted around a bit.

"What's wrong, baby?" Randy asked.

"I felt a slight flutter," Mike said.

Randy smiled. "I can't wait until the baby starts kicking. I want to feel as well."

"You will."

"Are you hungry?"

Mike nodded.

"Okay."

"Let's go together."

Randy nodded and they pulled their shoes on. They went out to the nearest eatery. They sat down and looked over their menu.

"Hello, I'm Heath and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Water for me," Mike said.

"Water as well," Randy replied.

The ginger nodded and left.

"What do you feel like eating?" Randy asked.

"The lasagna looks good as well as the fried chicken," Mike replied.

Randy smiled and shook his head.

Heath came back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Could we get the Appetizer Sampler?" Randy requested.

Heath nodded.

"I would like the lasagna," Mike said.

"Would you like the side salad or soup?" Heath questioned.

"Salad with Ranch dressing."

The waiter wrote his order down.

"The Country Fried Steak with mashed potatoes and green beans," Randy said.

"I'll have it out for you as soon as possible." Heath smiled and went to place the order in.

"Randy?" Mike said.

He looked to Mike.

"We need to come up with a name for the baby."

"We need to find out the sex first. Once we know, we can make a list, get the room ready, and so on."

Mike nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to get a house. I don't want to stay in the city any more."

Randy stared at Mike and sighed. "If we move now, then it's going to be a lot of money. Besides, I'm close to my job which takes me just fifteen minutes to get there. If we move to the burbs, it'll take me an hour with all the traffic."

"Okay."

Randy ran a hand over his face. "I'll think about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

The appetizer came and Mike just nibbled.

Hunter came over. He smiled at Randy. "I heard that someone attacked you."

Randy glared at him.

"That's unfortunate seeing how you have a pregnant husband to take care of," Hunter said. "Might want to keep a better lookout."

Both men watched the older man leave.

"I hate him so much," Mike said.

"The feelings probably mutual." Randy looked to his husband. "What's wrong, baby?"

Mike's face was scrunched up and he was rubbing his stomach. "It's nothing."

"Mikey."

"It's nothing. The baby's just upset."

Randy licked his lips and nodded. "Okay."

They ate their appetizer...mostly Mike did. Their meal came and they ate in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: This story has gotten over 100 reviews. This is my first story with over 100 reviews. I never thought I could get that. Thank you, guys.  
><strong>

**Chapter Ten**

John lay in bed reading one of Mark's books. He closed it and pushed it aside. He curled up and smiled. The bed smelled of the older man. The blond wrapped himself in the furs and rolled around a bit. He let his mind wander again.

_John slowly strolls down the aisle with his dad by his side. His blues are on man he is going to marry. He gets up to the altar, hugs his father, and smiles at Mark, who smiles back at him._

_ "Well, this is a glorious day," the Father begins, "I can see the love in both of these men's eyes. The union of two souls should not be taken lightly. Love is a hard road that we all walk upon. There are some easy paths and there are some rough paths, but we all walk it every day with the ones that we want to be with. These two men have bore some hardships in their lives, but they managed to find love in one another."_

_ The Father looks to Mark. "Each men have written their vows. Mark."_

_ Mark smiles and takes John's hands into his own. "John, for a long while, my life was just nothing. I wandered in the dark, searching for something, anything to pull me back. Then, I met you on that fateful day. It was like you were sent from above. Your eyes drew me in and melted my heart. You became a light that I didn't want to give up. I fought for you and I'll continue to fight for you. I want to be the man of your dreams. I want to be there when you cry, when you fall, when you laugh, when you sing...for everything." _

_ He turns to Glenn, who handed his brother the ring. "John, will you be the light through my dark days, will you be the love of my life, and will you be my husband until death do us part?"_

_ "I will," John says._

_ Mark slips the ring on._

_ The Father looks to John. "John."_

_ "Mark Calaway, I never knew what true love was until I met you. I thought I knew what love was, but I was blind. You took care of me when I needed someone even though I was a stranger to you. You did want you could to protect me and I'm thankful for that. I'm glad that you decided to come off the mountain and back into my world. These last few months have been like a dream to me and I don't want to wake up. I love having you in my life. I love waking up everyday with you by my side." _

_ John turns to Mike. His friend smiles and hands him the ring. "Mark, I don't want to imagine my life without you. Will you take me as I am just as I will take you as you are?"_

_ "Yes, a million times yes," Mark replies._

_ John slips the ring on Mark's finger._

_ "With that," the Father replies, "I now pronounce you, Husband and Husband."_

_ John smiles as Mark leans down and kisses him. Not wanting the kiss to end, John holds the back of Mark's head and deepens the kiss._

John smiled and blushed again. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He rolled onto his stomach. "I can't be having these fantasies. I might have to leave him."

John buried his face into the furs.

"Mark is a great guy, but does he want me? I hope he wants me. I know that I want him...even though I'm still with Hunter. No, I'm not with Hunter anymore. He cheated on me...with his best friend. They're together and I have no one."

The young man sat up. "Well, I have Mark...that is if he wants me." He rubbed his stomach. "I miss you, little one. Maybe it was for the best. What would have happened if you were born and you father left me and wanted to take you as well?"

Tears fell from his eyes. "No, being with Mark is better. Mark will take care of me."

…

Dwayne stared at the body before him. The man was strung up in a crucifix stance and naked. His scalp was ripped off. The lieutenant took out a pen and lifted the corpse's head. His face was peeled off. He was also eviscerated. His entrails hung out of the open cut of his stomach. Not only that, but the perpetrator castrated the man. The wolves and other carnivores had eaten away his lower extremities and parts of his organs.

"That's Mankind," Steve stated after looking over the corpse himself.

"Raven couldn't have done this," Glenn said.

"Those two are...well, were thick as thieves," Mark replied.

"Well, who could have done this?" Dave replied.

"No telling," Steve replied.

Mark searched around for tracks of anything. He found foot prints leading back up the mountain. He stared ahead.

"Whatcha thinking, big guy?" Glenn asked.

"Someone needs to go back and send word to John's friends and family to let them know that he's okay," Mark replied.

"We shouldn't split up," Steve replied.

"No, he's right," Dwayne said. "Someone needs to tell his friends and family. I can go. I'm a good tracker and I can get out of here in less than two days."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself," Dave replied.

"They're going to need you," Dwayne said. "You're the best shot out of the two of us. I'll go back. I'll let Evan know what's going on."

"What about the body?" Steve asked.

The men stared at it.

"There's nothing we can do for him, except leave him or bury him," Mark replied. "Either way...he rots."

Mark continued on.

"All right, Rocky," Dave began, "be careful."

"You too," Dwayne replied.

The others followed Mark while the lone police officer made his way back to civilization. Mark kept his eyes open for anything. Even though he knew that the trail lead back up to the mountain, Mark had a terrible feeling in his stomach.

"Why would he go up there?" Dave asked.

"Not sure," Mark answered.

The men kept moving and the further up they went, the more and more Mark felt nervous.

…

Mike stared at his napping husband. He smiled and slipped out of the hotel room. He quickly made his way to the awaiting cab and drove to the hospital. He walked to the maternity ward, signed in, and sat down in the waiting room. He had not been feeling well. He just needed some assurances that there was nothing wrong with his baby.

"Mr. Mizanin-Orton," a nurse called.

Mike stood up and followed her to an examining room. He sat on the table and waited for the nurse to come back. The door opened and in walked Kevin Nash.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," Mike said.

"You here by yourself?"

The younger man nodded.

"You think that's wise?"

"Randy's asleep and I really needed to be here."

Nash nodded and checked his heart-rate, temperature, the sounds of his heart and lungs, and his blood pressure.

"147/125," Nash breathed. "It's high."

Mike nodded.

"The doctor will be here in a few."

"Thank you."

Kevin smiled and left.

Mike kept himself entertained by playing with his phone. Fifteen minutes past, when a knock came and the door entered.

"Doctor," Mike said without looking up. He slid the phone back into his pocket. "Randy...?"

"Why didn't tell me you came here?" Randy asked, hurt evident in his eyes.

"I didn't want you to worry," Mike replied.

"Me waking up to find that you're not there won't?"

Mike looked down.

"Mr. Orton," Nash began as he stepped in. "I didn't call you here to upset your husband. He's going to need you here just in case."

Randy stared at the man and nodded.

"I'm sorry," Mike whispered as tears ran down his face.

"Please, baby, don't cry." Randy went to him. He wiped the tears away.

Dr. Justice came in. "There you are. I have some news for you, but I want to check you out first."

Nash left and came back with the sonogram. Mike laid down and pulled his shirt up. Kevin gelled his stomach up and handed the transducer to the doctor.

Dr. Justice examined Mike with a smile on his face. "There's your little one."

Randy and Mike stared at the fetus.

"Can you tell the sex?" Randy asked.

"I'm just fourteen weeks along," Mike replied. "They usually check after sixteen weeks, Randy."

"You're right," the doctor replied. "Here we are."

Randy and Mike stared at the second fetus.

"What?" they breathed.

"That's what I thought," the doctor said. "We were getting strange readings when we checked you last time but couldn't find Baby B. It was hiding. I believe those cramps you were feeling was Baby B trying to come out of its hiding place."

"Is that even possible?" Randy asked.

"I once preformed a C-Section on a woman who thought she was having quadruplets. I did one last check in her womb before stitching her up and found another baby under her kidney," Dr. Justice replied. "The human body is an amazing thing."

Kevin nodded. "There was a faint heartbeat and we couldn't figure out what was going on. That's why you were examined by so many doctors, Mike."

"Oh," Mike said.

"From what I can tell, Baby A is a boy, but it's too early to tell," Dr. Justice replied. "Baby B...where did Baby B go?" He searched around. "Huh."

Nash took over and searched as well. "Well, now. Odd."

"May I try?" Randy asked.

Kevin handed him the transducer. Randy started with Baby A and moved the instrument around Mike's stomach. After a few minutes, he found his Baby B.

Dr. Justice stared at the screen. "A girl, like I said, a tad too early to tell. Any time after sixteen weeks is better to tell the sex."

Randy handed the instrument back to the doctor and Kevin cleaned Mike up.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Justice asked.

Randy and Mike shook their heads.

"All right, you may go."

Randy helped Mike up and led him to their car. He watched as Mike carefully slid into the passenger's seat before closing the door. He climbed into the driver's seat and drove back to the hotel. No words passed between them until they got to the room.

Randy gathered Mike into his arms. "My God, baby. I love you so much. You make me so proud."

"We're having twins!" Mike exclaimed. "I can't believe this. I need to sit down."

His husband led him to their bed. He soothed Mike's hair down.

"You think we can do this?"

"Yeah."

"We might have to get a bigger place." Mike studied his spouse.

Randy cracked his neck.

"We'll make the apartment work though."

"We'll make it work for awhile until we save enough money for a house, okay?"

Mike smiled and nodded.

Randy rubbed Mike's stomach. "Hey, little ones. I'm your Father. We love you. Baby B, try not to cause your Daddy too much distress and pain. We can't wait to see you guys."

"I can't wait for John to get back," Mike said.

"He will," Randy said looking up at Mike. "I know he will."

…

John wandered around the cave, cleaning it up to make it decent. He had cut more wood and had them stacked. He made himself some dinner of jerky soup. He made sure to wash the dishes and placed them back. He sat outside the cave, wrapping one of the fur blankets around himself so he could watch the sun set.

John went back inside and continued to read. He closed the book and rolled onto his back. He began to stroke himself. He thought of the first time they kissed and when they had sex.

"Mark," he breathed as he came.

Mark stared into the fire. He turned onto his back and continued to toss and turn. He could not sleep. He wanted John by his side, to know that he was safe, and to let the young man know that he would be cared for.

Glenn watched his brother's restless sleep. He whispered to Steve, "I wonder what's up with him."

"Love," Steve replied.

Glenn stared at him. "With who? That John guy?"

Steve nodded.

The other bald man sighed. "What the hell are you thinking, Mark?"

Mark stared up at the stars. A smile came on his lips. "John."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Eleven**

John woke to a new day. He stretched and reached, trying to wake up. He turned onto his side towards Mark's side of the bed. He could still smell the older man's scent which caused him to smile. The blond touched himself.

"What is wrong with me?" John asked himself. He sat up and looked around.

John decided to take a quick bath and head outside to look around the area for something to eat. He got his bath and dressed once again in Mark's clothes. He felt closer to the older man if he dressed in his clothes. The younger man knew that Mark had some fishing hooks and line in a crate. He knew that there was a lake or river near the cave's location because Coco was always wet when she came back.

John stared out into the early day and smiled. He walked down the mountain towards the area where Mark gathered his wood. He then continued on for fifteen minutes, following the sounds of running water. He got to the river and smiled. He went through rotten trees for grub to use as bait. Once that was done, he baited his hook and threw it in.

John held the string and took in the scenery. He felt at peace and thought about staying with Mark on the mountain. Then, the image of Mike popped into his head and he frowned. He could not do that to his friend. He had to be there for the baby, his little niece or nephew.

He placed his hand over his stomach and let a tear fall. He never really thought about having kids. He knew that he liked other men and that men could get pregnant. He never thought that he would be the one getting pregnant though. Before Hunter, John was the dominant male. He dated many guys throughout high school and part of college. Then, he met Hunter. He thought Hunter would be his mate till the day they died. He thought wrong.

John leaned back on the log he was sitting in front of. His mind drifted to Mark. Mark was different from Hunter in many, many ways. Hunter was a businessman while Mark was a working man. Hunter preferred the city while Mark was more of the woodsman. Hunter hated tattoos and Mark was decorated with them.

John sighed. Yeah, he was falling in love with the older man.

The line tugged and John held tight. He slowly reeled the line in and smiled as it got closer and closer to the shore. He gave one final tug and the fish came out of the water. John went for the fish. He lifted it up and laughed. The bass weighed about ten pounds.

"Looks like I'll be eating good today," John stated.

"Yes, we would," a voice said.

John turned to him and dropped the fish.

…

Mark kept his eyes forward. The nervous feeling had grown into outright dread.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Glenn asked.

"Nothing," the man said.

"You may have been out of my life for a few years, but you're my brother. I know you."

"It'll be fine."

"Mark!"

"Leave it!"

Glenn watched as his brother walked ahead of him.

Steve and Dave came up to him.

"What's wrong?" Steve questioned.

"Mark knows something," Glenn replied. "He's not talking."

"What do you think it is?" Dave questioned.

"Well, remember he said that John was safe?" Glenn responded as they watched Mark.

Both men nodded.

"You don't think that maybe Raven is on his way to John, do you?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, but with how Mark is acting, he might think that," Glenn replied.

Dave nodded. "If he doesn't tell us anything, how can we help?"

"He'll tell us eventually."

Mark stopped and sniffed the air. He went to his right and kept going until he stopped. Glenn, Steve, and Dave stood behind him. Their eyes took in what he saw.

…

Cody went around the house cleaning up. John was staying with him until their men came back. The younger man did not mind. He enjoyed the company.

John entered the kitchen looking for something to snack on.

"What are you doing, JoMo?" the younger man asked.

"Looking for food."

Cody nodded. "When are you due?"

"Three months. I just want her out of me." John looked into the fridge and got a yogurt. "Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you."

The older brunette nodded and closed the door.

Cody handed him a spoon.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

The pregnant man waddled to the kitchen table. "So, who is this Mark guy? I know that he's Glenn's brother and that he was married..."

Cody gave a bittersweet smile. "Mark is a gentle giant."

"That big?"

"Like Glenn. He was married and had three boys. I loved those boys. Alex was pregnant again with a girl. It was going to be their last, but I knew Alex. He just loved children." Cody stared off into space. "There was William, Baxter, and Bailey. Bax, as I liked to call him, and Bailey were twins. William was like Mark in every way. The way he glared at you, how he walked, how he would think about things, and how he laughed. Bax was the explorer. Not afraid of anything. He would climb things and jump off of things. He pretended he was a Power Ranger. Bailey...Bailey was a smart little boy. He would take things apart and put it back together. He would invent little games to play."

Cody wiped his eyes. "I came into the picture about two years before they were taken away. I knew Alex from yoga class. I just moved here and didn't have any friends. After about the fifth class, he came up to me and just hugged me. He was so open like that. So understanding, so loving, so caring. The boys opened up to me immediately. Mark was hesitate seeing how I was new and all, but he opened up as well. A month or two went by before Glenn and I met. I was smitten with him."

John nodded.

"Then, he started to come to yoga class when he had the time off. Mark made fun of him for it, but Glenn didn't care. We started dating when Alex found out that he was pregnant with Willow."

"Her name was Willow?"

Cody nodded and laughed. "Alex and Mark were fooling around when the movie Willow was playing."

John nodded. "That's kind of funny."

"Yeah...it was really hard on all of us when they were murdered. Mark took it the worst. He was able to get Raven and Mankind. He tracked Abyss to the mountains and been up there ever since."

"That's so sad," John said. "Do you think Mark will come back when he gets Abyss?"

"I don't know. He loved Alex so much. Alex was his life. Every time he left for an undercover mission or just going on duty, Alex was always on his mind."

John nodded as he rubbed his stomach. "I hope he comes back. I would like to meet him."

Cody smiled and looked out the window.

…

Dwayne ran as fast as he could through the forest. He knew that he had to get back to civilization as quickly as possible. He wanted to tell Mike and Randy that John was okay. He wanted to let Evan know that they had help on the case. He also wanted to let Daniel know that he was okay. He ran most of Wednesday and today. He only rested for a few hours. He needed to get back.

Dwayne looked around his area and smiled. He knew that he'll get to his patrol car in less than six hours.

...

Mike shifted around in the bed.

Randy watched his young husband. "You okay, baby?"

"Trying to get comfortable. The twins are just fluttering about in there."

"What do you mean?"

"Like they're moving or something. I don't know."

Randy straightened up. "Should we go to the hospital?"

Mike shook his head. "What's wrong babies?"

Randy went to the blond and held him. "I think we should go."

"Baby, I'm okay."

The older man stared at his husband.

"They're just...I don't know."

Randy rubbed his stomach and Mike smiled.

"Okay now?" the older man asked.

Mike slowly nodded. "They seemed to be settling down."

"Good."

The blond shifted. "I hope John's okay."

"He will be, honey."

Mike smiled. He caressed his husband's cheek. "Remember when we met?"

Randy smiled. "Yeah. It was at that bar in California."

Mike nodded. "You took advantage of me."

"I did not."

Mike quirked his eyebrow.

"Okay...maybe I did. You were just so cute in that blue Polo shirt and white shorts. I wanted to run my fingers through that shaggy blond hair of yours."

The younger man smiled.

"I loved your hair. When you shaved it, I got pissed off, remember?"

Mike scrunched up his face. "You didn't talk to me until my hair grew back, you ass. Then, you went and cut your hair."

"Yeah. And?"

"Hypocrite." Mike folded his arms over his chest. "You looked really cute with your hair longer."

"Whatever." Randy kissed Mike's stomach. "Hungry?"

"A little, but I want you to continue rubbing my stomach for a little longer."

Randy smiled and did so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Mark stared at the carcass laying before them. He blinked rapidly as he e moved forward. He gritted his teeth to suppress the scream that built up within him. He sank to his knees next to the body.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

Glenn walked toward his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Steve stood there. "I don't understand. It's a bear...that's been skinned."

"It's Coco...," Mark said.

"Coco?" Dave whispered to Steve.

Glenn just stared down at Mark. "You sure?"

Mark nodded. "I recognize the mark on her paw. If she's dead, then that means John's not protected." Mark slowly breathed. "John's not protected. John's...not...protected." The man slowly got up. As if on auto-pilot, Mark started to run up the mountain.

The other three followed close behind.

All Mark could think about was John and who was with him.

…

Raven smiled at the younger man. "We are going to eat well, aren't we?"

John mentally cursed himself. He knew that he should have waited for Coco and that he should have took Mark's gun with him.

"Hello, Rabbit," Raven said. "Not going to greet me back?"

John backed away.

"Don't be like that. We were having such a great time until that bear interrupted us."

The blond turned his head to the left when a sound caught his attention.

"Don't worry. No one's going to bother us."

Raven lunged at John, but something tackled him to the ground.

John stood there, stunned. He watched as the thing punched Raven in the face. John snapped out of his trance and ran back to Mark's cave. He tripped and stumbled over roots. He picked himself back up and continued on. He soon got to the cave and looked behind him. He went in and straight to the bedroom. He got the gun out of the wardrobe and took the extra clip. He quickly ran out of the home and got to the fork. John could hear someone entering the cave. He ran down to Coco's home and pressed himself against a wall.

"Where are you, Rabbit?" Raven shouted.

John squeezed his eyes shut.

"Leave him alone!" another voice said.

"I though you were dead!" Raven exclaimed.

John could hear them fighting. He knew this was his chance and he took it. He ran as fast as he could and was out of the cave. He ran down the mountain, remembering the path Mark and he took to get up to the cave.

Hours past, until John slowed down. He leaned against a tree trying to catch his breathe. He scanned the area before moving on. He heard the rapid running of feet. The blond ducked down and fired a warning shot.

"I'm armed, you bastard," John warned.

"John!" Mark called.

"Mark?"

The older man came into view, causing John to smile. He came out of his hiding place and ran toward him. Mark took him into his arms and held him close.

"Raven...I left him in the cave...fighting with some man," John hurriedly explained.

"Some man?" Mark asked. "Did you get a look at him?"

John shook his head. "Not really. He looked like an animal."

Mark studied the younger man.

"He...he saved me."

"Saved you?"

"He attacked Raven when I was by the river and he attacked him again in the cave."

Mark smiled. "I'm glad that you're okay."

Glenn cleared his throat. Mark and John looked to the three men standing behind them. John blushed.

"You must be John," Dave said. "I'm Lieutenant Batista. Your friend, Mike, misses you and sent me to find you."

John smiled.

Mark smiled down at John and then frowned. "John, I need you to go back with Dave."

"Why?" John asked.

"I need to finish this," Mark replied. "I need you to go with Dave back to your friend. As soon as I'm done, I'll come for you."

"Mark?"

The older man turned to the others. "Get him back home."

"No!" John protested. "I'm not leaving without you."

"John, you must," Mark said. "Once I'm done, I'll come back for you." Mark caressed the younger man's cheek. "I swear I will."

John rapidly blinked. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me."

Glenn watched his brother. He saw the look in his eyes...the look of love. He had not seen that look since the day Alex was murdered.

"Mark, let's just go back," Glenn said. "They probably killed each other by now."

Mark turned to his brother. "I have to know."

"I know you do, but John needs you."

Mark blinked as he turned back to the younger man. "John, please. For me, just go. I'll come back for you...and I want you to show me around your city."

John studied the older man. "I'll go...but I don't want to."

Mark smiled and kissed him. "Dave, please take him...protect him."

Batista nodded. "Come on, I'm sure that Mike is probably causing Mr. Orton much pain and misery."

John gave a bittersweet smile.

…

Mark, Glenn, and Steve got to Mark's cave. They looked around, keeping an ear out. Mark entered the cave and slowly made his way to his home. The living room was in disarray. There was blood splatter every where.

"Wow..." Glenn breathed. "Despite the mess, it looks like you made a bit of a home for yourself."

"I try," Mark said. He moved to the bedroom and went in. His eyes took in the body that floated in the tub. He moved to it and flipped it over. "Shit!"

Mark ran back out into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"We need to get to John," Mark replied.

…

Dwayne finally got to his car. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He popped open the trunk and threw his gear in. He slammed the trunk shut and went to the driver's side. He grabbed his radio and called in.

"Hey, Williams, this is Lieutenant Johnson. Is the Captain in?"

**"No, sir. You just missed him."**

"Okay, let him know that we have found out that Mr. John Cena is doing okay."

**"You really found him?"**

"Well, we met up with an ex-Ranger that has him in a safe location."

**"Well, then how do you know that he's safe?"**

"Because he's Mark Calaway."

**"Who's Mark Calaway?"**

Dwayne crossed his eyes. "The ex-Ranger's name is Mark Calaway. We met up with two other Rangers on a hunt for Scott Levy and Mick Foley."

**"Repeat that."**

"Dave and I met up with two Rangers tracking down Raven and Mankind."

**"Wait. I thought you said..."**

** "Williams, shut up!" the Captain commanded.**

Dave smiled. "Good evening, Captain."

**"Johnson," the Captain greeted. "Let me get this straight, you and Dave met up with two Rangers tracking down Raven and Mankind. Then, you meet up with Mark Calaway, who put Raven and Mankind away in the first place, who is protecting Mr. Cena. Did that I get that right?"**

"Yes, sir."

**"Where are you now?"**

"I was sent back to let everyone know that Mr. Cena is doing okay. Dave and Rangers Calaway, Jacobs, and Austin are continuing on. My location is at Mr. Cena's accident. Oh! We found the remains of Mankind."

**"Excuse me?"**

"Mankind is dead, sir."

**"What happened?"**

"He was murdered."

**"You think Raven did it?"**

"I don't think so, sir."

**"Can you be sure?"**

"Not really, sir, but according to Ranger Calaway, Raven and Mankind are thick as thieves."

** Sigh. "Who could have murdered Mankind?"**

"No clue, sir. Do you want me to come in now?"

** "No. You think you can lead a group back to them?"**

"I believe so, sir. Why?"

**"If Raven is still out there and John matches Raven's tastes in men, then Dave and the Rangers are going to need all the help they can get."**

"Understood."

**"I'm sending you five police officers from the neighboring county."**

"I will wait for them."

Dwayne put the radio down. He hoped that the other officers would not be needed. He hoped that everything would be all right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

John and Dave ran down the mountain as quickly and yet, as safely as possible. Their breathing was labored as sweat cooled them down despite the cold night. Dave did not want to stop. He needed to make sure that John was safe. If Raven was around, John was in trouble.

"How is Mikey?" John asked as they came to a stop.

"Good. Worried about you. Very feisty. He tried to attack your boyfriend."

John smiled. "That's Mikey for ya."

"Let's keep moving. I know you're tired."

"I'll be all right."

They kept moving.

"So you and Mark?" Dave questioned.

John blushed. "He's nice to me and I like him."

"What about...um...Hunter, is it?"

"What about him?"

"Do you still love him?"

John thought long and hard. "No, I would rather be with Mark because he cares about me and I care about him. This may seem strange, but I do."

"Love at first sight...I can understand that."

"Really?"

Dave nodded. "It was like that with me and Evan. I met him at the hospital where he works; he's a nurse. He stitched me up after I got shot. It was nothing serious...just a graze. I fell madly in love with him."

John nodded. "That's the way I feel about Mark."

"He feels the same about you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yup. It was how he looked at you."

John smiled.

Dave came to a sudden stop. He brought his fingers to his lips to shush John. The younger man nodded. Both scanned the night and then they heard a twig snap. Dave pointed to a different direction and they went for it.

"Little Rabbit," Raven called.

Dave and John just ran as fast as they could.

"Don't run away. I wanna have some fun."

Dave and John kept going. John would look back every so often. He could make out Raven running after them.

"Keep moving, John," Batista said. "Don't look back."

"Shit!" John exclaimed.

Both the officer and he went rolling down the hill. They came to a stop at the bottom. John slowly got up and looked to Dave. He went over to the officer and found him unconscious.

"Oh no," John breathed.

Something landed behind him.

"Oh, Rabbit. You got me a present," Raven stated.

John turned to stare at the man.

"We're going to have some fun, Rabbit."

John got up and ran. Raven tackled him and John struggled underneath him.

"Fight me," Raven said. "Fight me."

John stopped struggling and went rigid. Raven turned him over and stared into his terror filled face.

"Oh...so beautiful." He licked John's face and started to kiss him.

John growled and punched the man in the face. He kept punching until Raven got off of him. John ran for it.

"I love fighters," Raven said as he composed himself. He licked the blood from his busted lip before he went after the young man.

Dave slowly came too and looked around. "John?" He sat up and grabbed the back of his head. "Fuck. John?"

The man got to his feet and took a step forward. He stumbled a bit and fell to the ground. He did not know how long he laid there, but he knew he had to get to John. Dave tried again. He pulled his service weapon when he heard the rustling and cracking of twigs. He blinked several times.

"What the hell?" Mark asked.

"Mark?" Dave called.

Glenn and Steve went to him.

"John and I fell down the hill. I don't know what happened to John." Dave looked to the men. "How did y'all get here so fast?"

Breathing heavily, Glenn and Steve looked to Mark, who examined the tracks.

"Take care of him," Mark said. "I'm going after John. Raven's on his tail."

The men watched as he ran to find both men.

"He must really care for this John guy," Steve said.

Dave nodded as Glenn helped him up. "John feels the same way about him."

"Steve, help Dave. I'm going after my brother," Glenn said. "He's gonna need all the help he can get."

John ran as fast as he could. He ducked behind trees to catch his breathe when he could. He knew that if he stayed for too long Raven would get to him. He had to stay alive for Mark's sake. John was on the move again.

Raven stepped out in front of him. "Hey, Rabbit."

The younger man stopped in his tracks.

The older man sniffed. "You smell so good. And you taste good too."

He lunged toward John and both men fell to the ground. John struggled and punched at the older man. Raven held a knife to John's throat and the young man stopped.

"That's a good Rabbit. Very good," Raven said. He trailed the blade across John's throat. "I'm not going to hurt you just yet."

He cut away at John's shirt. He lightly scratched across the broad muscular chest. Raven growled.

"I'm going to have fun with you," Raven said. "Like I had fun with him."

Raven leaned down and kissed John. The younger man tried to turn his head out of the kiss, but Raven held him tight. He pried John's mouth open and ran his tongue. He pressed the knife into John's side drawing just a little bit of blood. John groaned in pain.

"That's it, Rabbit. You're getting into this."

A ruckus of something coming towards them caught Raven's attention. John looked at him and his eyes lowered to the man's crotch. He punched him in the groin.

Raven grabbed himself and rolled over. John kicked at him before getting up.

Mark came through the trees and eyed them both. He took in John's disheveled state, the cut up shirt, and the blood trailing down his side. He turned to Raven and growled. He was on the prone man and punched at him.

Some how, some way, Raven got the upper hand. He was on top of Mark. The larger man took blow after blow.

"You're useless," Raven yelled. He held the blade to Mark's throat. "I enjoyed torturing and killing your family. You want to know what happened to your little girl?" Raven smiled. "After I cut her out of him...I ate her. That's right. I ate her."

John roared as he hit Raven in the back of the head with a log. The man fell off of Mark. John pulled Raven away from the older man. He went back to Mark's side.

"Mark?" John said.

The man blinked several times, trying to stop the tears.

John helped him sit up. "Mark?"

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

The younger man ran his fingers through Mark's hair.

Mark stared at nothing. He always wanted to know what happened to his daughter, but he never imagined that.

John caressed his cheek. The older man moved his eyes to meet blues.

There was a growl and John looked to Raven. He felt something cold and then turned hot as it entered his side. A loud pop filled the night air followed by another. Raven fell backwards.

Glenn holstered his gun and went over to John and his brother.

"Mark?" John said.

The older man looked to John. John was holding his side.

"Shit!" Glenn said. "Lay back down, John."

Mark held onto him, laying him down. "I need to see the wound, okay?"

John nodded.

Mark lifted John's hands as Glenn held a flashlight so they could see. Mark covered the wound once more.

"We need to get him out of here," Mark said as he ripped up John's ruined shirt. He began to make make-shift bandages.

"We'll get him out of here," Glenn said. "No, you'll get him out of here. You can get him out of here faster."

Mark nodded as he looked onto John's pale face. "Don't fall asleep on me, all right?"

"I won't," John whispered.

"You're about to go home and see your friend."

John nodded. "You're coming with me?"

Mark bit his bottom lip.

"Yes...he will," Glenn said as he looked toward Raven. "Take him home, Mark."

He nodded at his brother as he lifted John up bridal-style.

"We'll get Dave out of here safely."

Mark smiled and went on.

Glenn went over to Raven's body. He took in the gunshot wound to the head and to the chest. He pulled out his gun again and emptied the clip into Raven's corpse.

"Rot in hell, you sonofabitch," Glenn growled.

He changed out the clip, holstered his weapon, and went back to Steve and Dave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mark carried John through the forest as fast as he could. He knew that he had to get help for the younger man or it would be too late. He meant what he said about seeing the city with John. He wanted to do a lot of things with John.

"Mark," John breathed.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm sorry about your family."

Mark moved his eyes to John's pale face.

"I'm glad that monster's dead."

"Don't think about it, John. I need you to focus on us, okay?"

"On us?"

Mark nodded.

"What about us?"

"I really do love you, John."

"You do?"

"Oh yes."

"I love you too."

The older man kept moving.

"I had some dreams about us," John whispered.

"Really? Tell me about them. Are they good? Bad?"

John chuckled. "I had one dream where I was pregnant and cooking you a spaghetti dinner. You came home early from work and had to tend to our eighteen-month-old boy."

"That's a nice dream. We had a baby boy?"

John nodded. "He was a beautiful mix of you and me."

"What was his eye color?"

"Blue."

"Just like yours."

The younger man smiled. "He had your hair."

"Was there any others?"

"I dreamt that we got married."

"Really?"

John nodded. "You were very handsome in your suit."

Mark smiled. He liked the thought of them being married. In fact, he wanted to get married to the younger man despite the fact they just met not too long ago.

"I would like that," Mark said. "I would love to marry you."

"Really?" John questioned. "But we just met."

"I know, but I love you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

John nuzzled into the crook of Mark's neck. Mark loved the feel of John's breathe against his skin. He had to hurry or he might lose John. He continued walking well into the morning and afternoon.

"Mark," John said. "Rest."

Mark just smiled. "I need to get you to safety. I don't want you to die."

"The bleeding has slowed and I want you to rest."

The older man nodded and sat down. He leaned against the tree and got comfortable. John shifted and got comfortable himself. Both men slept for a few hours. Mark woke first and stared into John's face. He brushed his lips against the younger man's forehead. John stirred and yawned. He blinked several times before waking up. He stared at Mark and smiled.

"We need to continue on," Mark said.

John nodded and replied, "I need to use the restroom first."

"Okay."

John stood and Mark helped him walk to a nearby bush. Both men did their business and trekked on.

"Let's turn here," Mark said.

"Why?" John questioned.

"If we go that way, we'll get to the road by nightfall."

John nodded. "We're going home."

"Yeah, we're going home."

True to Mark's word, they made it to the road. Mark and John continued on until a cop car pulled up beside them.

"Are you two all right?" the officer asked. He shone his light onto John's face. "Mr. Cena?"

John nodded as he clutched his side.

The officer smiled. "Get in the car. I'm taking you both to the hospital."

…

Mike moved as quickly as he could to where they were keeping John. He was stopped by a nurse.

"You can't see him just yet," she replied.

"The hell I can't," Mike stated.

"Mikey," Randy called after him. "Let's go to the waiting area."

"No, I want to see John," Mike said.

"They're looking after him right now. Let them do their job...okay?"

Mike stared at his husband and slowly nodded. Randy led him to the waiting area and sat him down. Mike got comfortable and laid his head on his husband's shoulder.

"You okay, baby?" Randy asked.

Mike nodded. "I'm so happy that John's back. I just want to see him."

"I know, baby, I know."

Mark entered the waiting area after getting patched up. He sat down and waited. He moved his eyes to the two men. Mike rubbed his stomach while Randy lowly talked to him. The older man smiled. He wanted to be like them.

"Mr. Calaway?" a nurse called.

"Yes, ma'am," Mark said as he stood up.

"Mr. Cena is asking about you."

Mark smiled and nodded. "How is he?"

"The wound was nothing serious. They have him all stitched up and in a room. He's wanting to see you and..." she looked at her notes, "the Orton family if they are here."

"That's us!" Mike said as he stood up.

Randy stood as well, eyes on the older man.

"Follow me," the nurse said.

The three men did so. Mike stared at the back of Mark's head, trying to figure out why would his friend as for this man. Randy questioned this as well, but he had a hunch that there was something more going on between the two. They got to the room and Mike rushed him.

"Johnny!" the younger man said. He hugged his friend and kissed his temple. "I was so worried about you."

"Mikey, I'm just fine," John said. He looked around his friend and at Mark. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Mark replied.

Mike looked to the older man.

"Mike, Randy, this is Mark," John said. "He watched over me."

Mike smiled and went over to the older man. He stared at him before hugging him. "Thank you so much for bringing him back to us safe and sound."

"No problem," Mark said. He looked to John. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." John beckoned him over.

The older man complied and he leaned over. "Yes?"

John wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I feel better now."

Mike's eyes went wide and he turned to Randy, who had a smile on his face.

"Um...did I miss something?" Mike asked.

John laughed and looked to his friend. Everyone pulled up a chair and talked about the events leading up to now. John was surprised that Mike and Randy were having twins, but he was really happy for them. He was more surprised that Mike stood up to Shawn and Hunter.

"So if you're with Mark...what about Hunter?" Mike asked.

John looked to Mark and said, "I found someone that I really want to be with and that loves me."

"Good, so when are we going over to get your stuff?" Mike asked.

"When he's better," Randy replied. "Besides, you're not doing anything. I'll be helping. You're just watching."

Mike stuck out his tongue.

"You'll be coming too, right?" John asked Mark.

The older man nodded. "I told you that I wanted to see your city."

John smiled.

…

Mark and Randy spent the day moving John's things out of Hunter's and his old home. Hunter was at work and didn't know that John had been found. John helped out when he could or rather when Mark wasn't looking. When the last of John's things were placed on the U-haul, Hunter drove up.

"What the hell?" he asked as he got out of his car.

John looked at him and turned back to Randy.

"John?" Hunter asked. "You're okay?"

"Yes, I am," John replied.

"What's going on, sweetheart?"

"I'm leaving you, Hunter," John said. "I know about you and Shawn. I came home and heard everything. So I'm leaving you...giving you a chance to be with someone you want to be with."

"Baby, that was just a one time thing," Hunter said. "It was a mistake that I regret."

John stared at him. "Well, then live with your mistake without me."

Hunter glared at John and grabbed him by his collar. "You think you can just leave me?"

"Let him go," Mark replied as he walked at of the house.

Hunter turned his eyes to the older man as he flashed his service weapon. Hunter clenched his teeth and let John go.

"John, get into the car with Randy," Mark said.

Randy and John did so as Mark went over to Hunter. The taller man stared down the blond.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, lay a hand on what's mine, they will never find your body," Mark promised. "He's no longer yours. Do we understand each other?"

Hunter slowly nodded.

Mark smiled and went to the truck. He followed Randy to the storage unit. They unloaded the truck, dropped off the U-haul, and went back to the Ortons' apartment. Mike had dinner ready for everyone.

"I'm so glad that you were going to start up your private investigation business," Mike said.

Mark nodded.

"I'm just glad that you decided to live in the city with me," John replied.

"I want to be with you," Mark said as he patted John's hand. "I'll get used to living in the city."

"If you don't like the city, there's always the suburbs," Randy replied.

John nodded. "I thought about that, but I don't want to be that far away from Mike. You guys are going to need help with the twins."

Randy nodded as he laughed. "Me and Mike are thinking about getting a house."

Mike looked to Randy.

"We've been thinking about it. Kids need a yard to play in. With twins, a bigger place would be better."

Mark nodded. "I was looking at houses up in the north side of town. It will take about thirty-five minutes to get into the city, but there's trees and a lake. The nearest neighbor is about five minutes away, but that's not that bad. There's like five up for grabs."

Randy looked to Mike.

"Do you mean it?" Mike asked.

Randy nodded.

Mike smiled and replied, "We can go up when you have a day off."

"We'll do that."

After dinner, John washed the plates and got ready for bed. He looked to a relaxed Mark. The younger man smiled and crawled into bed. Mark wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I love you," Mark whispered.

"I love you too," John replied. "Who would have thought that I would found someone on a mountain?"

Mark smiled.

"Who would have thought that I would have fallen in love with that mountain man?"

"I'm glad that you fell in love with me."

John smiled. "I'm glad that you found me. I'm so sorry about Coco."

Mark nodded. "I am too. She was a good friend."

They laid very still as they heard the faint banging of headboard. They both looked to each other and chuckled.

"I can't wait till we get our own place," John replied.

"I can't wait until we have little one of our own," Mark said.

John looked at him. "You mean that?"

Mark nodded.

"Do you want to start now?"

The older man chuckled and rolled John onto his back. "This is going to be fun."

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

**~THE END~**

**A/N: Yup. It's over. I'm so sad. It's been great writing this. I love this story and I know some of you guys love it as well. I would like to thank all of my readers and reviews. This story got over 150 reviews. I didn't think it was going to happen, but some of you did. Y'all were right, I was wrong. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. Don't forget to check out my other stories.  
><strong>


End file.
